Niebo Gwiaździste
by Oxyte
Summary: Wszystko zaczyna się od Komnaty Tajemnic. Jedna mała zmiana, a znany świat rozpada się na milion kawałków. Lord Voldemort znów jest wśród żywych, Harry jest jedną nogą w grobie, Snape węszy, Dumbledore kombinuje, a świat dalej pogrąża się w korozji. Tylko do czego musi dojść, żeby Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, nadzieja czarodziejskiej społeczności znalazł się w Azkabanie?
1. Prolog

Nazywam się Harry Potter.

 _Wiem, witaj._

...

Nie przedstawisz się?

 _Nie jestem tak ciekawy jak ty, moje... imię nie liczy się tak bardzo jak twoje._

Wszyscy ludzie są sobie równi! Mamy takie same prawa i... i naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego fakt, że jako dziecko jakimś cudem sprawiłem, że Voldemort zniknął, czyni mnie kimś lepszym od ciebie.

 _Nie czyni, zdecydowanie nie czyni, Harry. Jesteś... osobliwym dzieckiem._

Jestem Harry, tylko Harry.

 _I to właśnie czyni cię wyjątkowym._

Więc jak się nazywasz?

 _Tom. Obrzydliwie pospolicie._

Ja też mam popularne imię, ale bardzo je lubię. Jest fajne i krótko się je wymawia.

 _Mugolskie._

I to czyni je fajnym!

 _Och, a więc spotkałeś jakichś_ fajnych _mugoli?_

...

 _Tak myślałem. To egoistyczne stworzenia, które nie dostąpiły zaszczytu władania mocą. Są bezużyteczni i tylko zawadzają._

Nieprawda! To też ludzie!

 _Ale zdecydowanie gorsi, pełni chorobliwej zazdrości i niezliczonych wad._

Wychowywałem się z mugolami, z ciotką i wujem, i chociaż może nie byli najmilsi... i czasami krzyczeli czy karali, i nie lubili magii, to jednak to też ludzie, którzy kochają. Może nie mnie... ale swojego syna na pewno!

 _Bronisz ich?_

Tak.

 _Sądzisz, że zasługują na twoją obronę?_

...nie.

 _Dyskusję uważam za zakończoną. Przemyśl to, Harry, mój mały czarodzieju._

* * *

Dzień dobry, Tom.

 _Grzecznie, z kulturą? Cóż za przyjemna niespodzianka wiedzieć, że potrafisz się zachować._

Hermiona robi wykłady na temat dziwnego francuskiego słowa, które zawiera w sobie miliony formułek.

 _Savoir-vivre jak mniemam. Hermiona?_

Moja przyjaciółka. Jej rodzice są mugolami, a ona ma najlepsze oceny w całym Hogwarcie! To przeczy twoim słowom o bezwartościowości mugoli.

 _To czarownica, żaden brudny mugol._

Nie nazywaj ich tak!

 _Przestanę... jeśli powiesz mi jedną rzecz. Jak znalazłeś mój dziennik?_

Och, był wyrzucony, znaczy ktoś go wyrzucił w damskiej toalecie, gdzie straszy Jęcząca Marta.

 _Jęcząca Marta, powiadasz? Opowiedz mi o tym duchu._

* * *

Em... cześć?

 _Och, znowu tu jesteś?_

Tak, chcę cię o coś zapytać, Tom.

 _Śmiało._

Wiesz coś o Komnacie Tajemnic?

 _Sporo._

Czy... możesz mi o niej coś powiedzieć?

 _Jesteś bardzo miłym dzieckiem._

Dlaczego tak myślisz?

 _Pytasz._

Nie rozumiem.

 _Wiem, że nie._

Mówisz zagadkami... Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że się śmiejesz?

 _Może bo jesteś urokliwym dzieckiem? Ty mi to powiedz, Harry, czarodzieju, który pokonał Czarnego Pana._

A więc... Komnata? Opowiesz mi?

 _A co dostanę w zamian?_

Moją wdzięczność.

 _A co powiesz na swoisty kompromis? Chcesz, żebym zaprowadził cię do Komnaty?_

Tak.

 _Zostaw dziennik w pokoju wspólnym i czekaj na mnie na pierwszym piętrze._


	2. Rozdział 1

Krew spływa strumieniami po kamiennych ścianach; są nią całe pokryte. Nie jest to stara, zaschnięta krew, ale świeża, gorąca i szkarłatna. Nie jest to też pojedynczy strumień; stróżka płynąca powoli i skapująca kroplami na posadzkę. Nie, to istna powódź mdłej krwi rozsiewającej woń rozkładu i żelaza; ocean czerwieni, litry posoki. Po ścianach spływa na podłogę, zbiera się w kałużach i rozlewa po całym pomieszczeniu.

Bezwładne ciało Ginny położone u stóp posągu Salazara topi się we krwi bazyliszka; ogniste włosy dziewczyny stapiają się z tą krwią kolorystycznie. Blade usta są półotwarte _—_ błagają o tlen.

W tej istnej maskaradzie prym wiedzie Harry, klęczący bez sił, opierający cały ciężar ciała na mieczu Gryffindora. Białe sznurówki adidasów są czerwone, srebrna klinga oręża też jest czerwona, koszula Harry'ego nasiąkła czerwienią, wreszcie czerwień wypływa z rany na ramieniu, gdzie w ciele jeszcze tkwi wbity ząb bazyliszka.

Woń wilgoci sprawia, że Harry nie może skupić myśli _—_ czuje tylko krew, żelazo, grzyb, pot i słone łzy, które przełyka ściśniętym gardłem. Nie zdołał ocalić Ginny, a teraz zginą tutaj oboje – zapomnieni w ciemności – zabici przez Toma, który aktualnie przypatruje się Harry'emu z niewyjaśnianą ciekawością. Odgarnia ciemne włosy chłopca i rysuje kształt blizny na czole chłopca czubkiem palca, rozmazując krew. Robi to wszystko z zagadkową miną człowieka podziwiającego jedyny w swoim rodzaju eksponat w muzeum.

 _—_ Zawrzyjmy umowę, mój mały czarodzieju _—_ mówi niemal z czułością. Szept brzmi miękko i jakby delikatnie. Harry podnosi wzrok i wpatruje się w przystojną postać Toma: miękkie włosy i pełne usta. Dalej ciężko mu uwierzyć, że ten przyjaźnie wyglądający chłopak to młody Voldemort. To się po prostu nie zgadza, nie pasuje. _—_ Oszczędzę ciebie, nawet twoją małą przyjaciółkę, a w zamian _—_ przybliża się i szepcze wprost do ucha Harry'ego _—_ ty dasz mi odrobinę swojej krwi.

Harry nic nie mówi, kalkuje w głowie to, co usłyszał, chociaż już wie, co odpowie. Nic nie jest ważniejsze od życia przyjaciół.

Zdziwił się, gdy na korytarzu zobaczył bladą Ginny z wielkimi cieniami pod oczami, kiedy stwierdziła po prostu, że Tom czeka w komnacie i zaprowadziła go przez przejście w łazience do kryjówki potwora Salazara... Który teraz leży w strzępach na podłodze, po tym jak Tom sprawił, że wybuchł, bryzgając krwią i wnętrznościami. Harry nie widzi sensu, dlaczego Tom miałby tak dewastować truchło potwora, w końcu już i tak był martwy.

 _—_ Odrobina twojej krwi, a ona _—_ Tom wskazuje na coraz bledszą Ginny, której klatka piersiowa unosi się w coraz większych odstępach _—_ przeżyje.

Harry więcej nie myśli, po prostu kiwa głową. Starszy chłopak wyjmuje z kieszeni szaty szklaną fiolkę i wyciąga, powoli i boleśnie, kieł z ramienia Harry'ego, by zebrać świeżą, wypływającą krew.

 _—_ A jad? _—_ Harry nagle przypomina sobie o truciźnie krążącej w jego żyłach. Po co Voldemortowi zatruta krew?

 _—_ Tylko wzmocni efekt.

Maleńka fiolka jest w połowie pełna, gdy Tom wreszcie ją zabiera i z niemałą satysfakcją przygląda się cieczy błyszczącej szkarłatem w mdłym świetle.

Potem jest głucha ciemność i smak wymiocin w ustach, a gdy Harry wreszcie się budzi, truchło bazyliszka śmierdzi jeszcze bardziej. Tom pakuje do skórzanej torby zęby i uważnie rozgląda się, czy jakichś nie przegapił.

Harry próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale z jego suchego gardła wydobywa się jedynie skrzek. Sprawia to jednak, że Voldemort spogląda w jego stronę, a czerwone teraz oczy rozbłyskują kpiną. Wygląda inaczej: cera przybrała teraz woskową barwę, włosy są ciemniejsze, kości policzkowe bardziej wydatne, a policzki zapadnięte. Oszałamia władzą i potęgą, gdy podchodzi do Harry'ego i mówi:

 _—_ Jesteś zdrowy. Ptak był martwy, więc musiałem skorzystać z innego sposobu, więc wybacz ten nieprzyjemny posmak w ustach _—_ mówi z krzywym uśmiechem, po czym się prostuje.

 _—_ Ginny! _—_ charczy jeszcze Harry, widząc, że Tom chce odejść. _—_ Gdzie ona jest?

 _—_ O, tam. _—_ Wskazuje na martwe ciało dziewczyny.

Harry wstaje ostatkiem sił i biegnie w stronę Voldemorta. To nieprawda! Ginny nie mogła...!

 _—_ Mówiłeś, że ją ocalisz! _—_ krzyczy z wyrzutem i rzuca się w stronę Toma. Ten powstrzymuje go z łatwością i chwyta oba policzki chłopca w lodowato zimne dłonie.

 _—_ Kłamałem. _—_ Szept owiewa suche wargi Harry'ego, powodując u niego dreszcz.

 _—_ A-a-ale...

 _—_ I pamiętaj, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju... nikt nie może wiedzieć, co tu się dokładnie wydarzyło. Nikt się nie dowie, prawda? Bo twoje wspomnienia _—_ stuka różdżką w głowę Harry'ego _—_ będą fałszywe.

* * *

 _—_ A więc podsumujmy, Harry, mój chłopcze. Twierdzisz, że panna Weasley została opętana przez samego Lorda Voldemorta i to on za jej pomocą atakował uczniów. Źródłem jego mocny był dziennik, który ty zniszczyłeś. _—_ Dumbledore unosi zniszczony zeszyt z dziurą po jadzie bazyliszka. Poczerniałą skórę przy brzegach otworu pokrywa jeszcze zielony śluz jadu. _—_ Zniszczenie dziennika spowodowało zniknięcie ducha Toma Riddle. Mamy dwie ofiary śmiertelne: pannę Weasley i bazyliszka.

Harry siedzi cicho, nie mając odwagi spojrzeć w oczy dyrektorowi i powiedzieć o martwym feniksie. Zamiast tego przygląda się portretom i zagadkowym urządzeniom połyskującym metalicznym blaskiem. Metronom cicho wystukuje wolny rytm, ciężkie wahadło ociężale opada, powodując charakterystyczny dźwięk.

 _—_ Pozostaje nam zasadnicze pytanie _—_ jak to wszystko się zaczęło? _—_ Spojrzenie niebieskich oczu unieruchamia Harry'ego i zmusza do odpowiedzi, to tak jakby usta same się otwierały, formułowały dźwięki, a z nich słowa.

 _—_ No więc... w łazience, tej porzuconej, gdzie przebywa Jęcząca Marta, znalazłem wyrzucony dziennik i postanowiłem, że sprawdzę, co to jest i dlaczego ktoś chciał to wyrzucić...

Harry opowiada całą historię ze wszystkimi szczegółami, jakie pamięta. Przypomina sobie biedną, małą Ginny wyglądającą jak wrak człowieka z bladą, niezdrową cerą i cieniami pod oczami. Nie wie, kiedy zaczyna płakać, ale gdy dociera do śmierci siostry Rona, gardło jest ściśnięte i boli, a oczy pieką suchością po zbyt wielu łzach.

 _—_ I wtedy jakimś cudem miecz Gryffindora pojawił się w mojej dłoni, zabiłem bazyliszka, co naprawdę zdenerwowało Voldemorta, bo dosłownie wysadził zwłoki... chyba z czystej, szaleńczej wściekłości. – Dumbledore wygląda, jakby ta informacja była niezwykle istotna, gdy przekręca głowę i gładzi ręką srebrną brodę. – Zęby rozsypały się po całej posadzce i, w sumie nie wiem dlaczego, chwyciłem jeden ząb i wbiłem z całej siły w dziennik, tak jakby instynktownie. Całe ciało Voldemorta zaczęło się rozsypywać, jakby zjadało, wyżerało je światło niczym kwas. _—_ Harry przerywa na chwilę, nie podoba mu się ten fragment opowieści. _—_ Potem chyba tracę przytomność, bo następne, co pamiętam to pan, panie profesorze. Zupełnie nie wiem jak się stamtąd wydostałem.

Dyrektor Hogwartu marszczy srebrne brwi i spogląda na pustą żerdź Faweksa – jest to spojrzenie zmęczonego człowieka, który marzy o odpoczynku, ale nie pozwala mu na to poczucie obowiązku naprawienia błędów przeszłości.

 _—_ Wiem, że to może być dla ciebie trudne _—_ Dumbledore nie spogląda w oczy Harry'emu, za co ten czuje się wdzięczny _—_ ale musimy zejść na dół. Musisz pokazać mi przejście i je otworzyć. Jestem pewny, że państwo Weasley chcieliby pochować córkę należycie.

Zimno odbiera czucie w palcach, a Harry nagle robi się nerwowy, sam za bardzo nie wiedząc, dlaczego. Przecież widział już ciało... tak? Musi sprowadzić Ginny z powrotem. Nie był w stanie jej uratować, nie był w stanie ocalić ukochanej siostry najlepszego przyjaciela, dlatego powinien, powinien zrobić chociaż tyle _—_ przyprowadzić jej ciało. Ale na samą myśl o tym, obejmuje go lodowaty strach. Może po zobaczeniu ciała Dumbledore pomyśli, że to jego wina, może... może to _jest_ jego wina?

Uścisk w piersi tylko się zwiększa, strach eliminuje umiejętność oddychania. Harry zaciska pięści, źle obcięte paznokcie o nierównej strukturze podrażniają skórę dłoni.

Podczas drogi do Komnaty Tajemnic w piersi Harry'ego budzi się potwór, który rani wnętrzności ostrymi pazurami i kolczastym językiem pokrytym jadem. Chłopiec ma niejasne przeczucie, że tam na dole coś jest nie tak. Harry unika patrzenia na dyrektora, bojąc się, że... w sumie sam nie wie, dlaczego.

Tam na dole nie ma ciała Ginny. Jest szkielet z pojedynczymi włosami przyczepionymi na czaszce. Żuchwa jest otwarta, jakby umierając, krzyczała w agonii, ale... Harry tego nie pamięta. Co jest nie tak?

Dumbledore wygląda jakby wszystkie puzzle układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca, Harry jest skołowany i chce krzyczeć z frustracji. Dlaczego?! Co się stało?

Kamienne ściany nie są pokryte krwią bazyliszka jak to pamięta Harry. Jedynym dowodem na to, że to się naprawdę wydarzyło, że nie było przywidzeniem jest wygląd Harry'ego, który oszołomiony stoi pośrodku pustej komnaty, cały klejący się od krwi.

 _—_ Panie profesorze...? _—_ Cichy i skrzekliwy głos wychodzi z gardła chłopca. Pełen niepewności i strachu.

 _—_ Wygląda na to, mój chłopcze, że Voldemort zmienił ci wspomnienia. I najprawdopodobniej ma się dobrze. Obawiam się, że nie dowiemy się prawdy, dopóki on sam jej nam nie wyjawi.

Potem Harry musi zmierzyć się jeszcze z rozczarowaniem Rona, rozpaczą państwa Weasley, brakiem uśmiechów na twarzach Freda i George'a i smutkiem Hermiony.

Pogrzeb jest ponury, Harry stoi na nim na uboczu, nie będąc w stanie płakać i czując winę, że nie zdążył jej uratować. Wakacje z kolei spędza samotnie na Privet Drive, wpatrując się w cudowne gwiazdy i marząc o wolności od smutku.

* * *

Wisielcze drzewa, a na ich cienkich gałęziach wiszą dorodne, bordowe wiśnie. Słońce w tym roku nie ma zamiaru skrywać się za chmurami, by dać odpocząć od żaru pracującym rolnikom, sadystycznie praży i tak już spieczoną skórę na plecach.

Drobna ścieżka na pustkowiu, wokół tylko złociste pola, na których cicho szumi dojrzewające zboże. W oddali na horyzoncie maluje się las. Tą kamienną ścieżką żwawo zmierza Tom Marvolo Riddle ubrany w czarną pelerynę pomimo upału. U jego stóp pełznie Nagini, która z ciekawością smakuje rześkie, wiejskie powietrze językiem. Łuski mienią się szmaragdową zielenią w promieniach ciekawskiego słońca, które wygląda zza koron wiśniowych drzew.

 _—_ Więc jakie mamy plany? Zjemy tłuste szczury, a potem będziemy wygrzewać się w słońcu? A może tak rajd, co ty na to, Tom?

 _—_ Preferuję kurczaka.

 _—_ Co powiesz na kompromis? Ja dostanę dwa szczury, a ty kurczaka. Ale jednego, bo jeszcze przytyjesz, nie masz metabolizmu węży.

 _—_ Za bardzo cię rozpieszczam, głupi wężu. _—_ Voldemort wpatruje się w horyzont, w drzewa lasu, który z każdym krokiem mężczyzny przybliża się. Nagini nic nie odpowiada na tę uwagę, bojąc się rozzłościć towarzysza podróży. Ale po paru minutach jej gadatliwe usposobienie nie wytrzymuje i pada pytanie:

 _—_ Dlaczego nie zabiłeś chłopaka?

 _—_ To niepotrzebne.

 _—_ Tooom! – Protest zostaje uciszony przez mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie czerwonych oczu. Tom wpatruje się w błękitne niebo i wzdycha, zanim odpowiada:

 _—_ Przerobię cię na buty kiedyś, zobaczysz.

 _—_ Już to widzę, ja mam immunitet, ot co.

 _—_ Zawsze mogę przenieść horkruksa. I informuję cię, jakbyś zapomniała, moja droga, że horkruksów niedługo nie będzie. Są wadliwe. To upokarzające błąkać się przez całą dekadę, nie mając ciała, nie będąc w stanie funkcjonować jak człowiek. Musi być inny sposób na nieśmiertelność. Idealny i bez skaz. Jeśli taki nie istnieje, to sam go stworzę.

 _—_ Jednak miałam rację, że stary Tom z pełną duszą był mądrzejszy.

 _—_ Taak... _—_ Voldemort przygląda się swojej dłoni z pierścieniem. _—_ Odkąd scaliłem duszę z dziennika z innymi cząstkami, czuję się zdecydowanie lepiej. Moje myśli są klarowne i dokładnie wiem, jakie błędy popełniła cząstka mojej duszy pod koniec życia. To nie może się nigdy powtórzyć. _—_ Zaciska dłoń w pięść.

 _—_ To kiedy podbijamy świat?

 _—_ Najpierw muszę uporać się z horkruksami, potem pozyskać nieśmiertelność, wreszcie doprowadzić śmierciożerców do porządku, przygotować plan i dopiero potem...

 _—_ A gdzie miejsce na zabicie Harry'ego Pottera? To stały repertuar. _—_ Nagini uderza ogonem, wzbijając w powietrze kurz.

 _—_ Ach, mój mały, dzielny czarodziej... Biedna sierota, niezrozumiana, ale pełna potencjału... Na razie mi nie przeszkadza, jeśli za bardzo będzie się wychylał, to go uciszę. _—_ Tom wzdycha cicho i strzepuje niewidzialny pyłek z czarnej szaty.

 _—_ To teraz do dworu? Umieram z głodu.

Wąż z entuzjazmem przyspiesza, a Tom spogląda z zastanowieniem na błękitne niebo.

 _—_ Ciekawe czy ten głupiec Dumbledore już się zorientował... _—_ Gładzi ręką diadem wysadzany szafirami w swojej torbie i rusza za Nagini z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku.

* * *

Zacznijmy od powitania! Więc witam, jestem Mee Lord i mam nadzieję, że się podobało.

Bardzo lubię ten pierwszy rozdział. Początkowo on i prolog miały stanowić całość, ale podzieliłam to. Ogólnie bardzo podzieliłam to opowiadanie. To, co początkowo planowałam na rozdział, rozwlekło się na jakieś trzy... Ale to oznacza więcej czytania dla was!

Myślę, że standardem dla tego opowiadania będzie 1000 słów. Ale już wiem, że lubię sporo przekraczać tę liczbę... Po prostu uwielbiam to opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że wy też się w nim zakochacie.

Nie potrafię się zdecydować czy lubię moją Nagini, czy wręcz przeciwnie — mam ochotę ją zabić.


	3. Rozdział 2

Nie uratowałeś jej... Nie uratowałeś jej, nie uratowałeś mojej słodkiej siostrzyczki. To przez ciebie jest martwa. Przez ciebie leży sama w zimnej trumnie zjadana przez robaki... Wyobraź sobie najobrzydliwszego robaka, jakiego widziałeś, a teraz umiejsców go w jej pustym oczodole. Jak pełznie pokryty śluzem, bezcześci jej ciało... a raczej jego pozostałości. Masz ten obraz przed oczami? To ty spowodowałeś tę tragedię.

Harry ma ten obraz przed oczami. Ten straszny obraz. Ciało zapada się w ziemię, jakby pochłaniane przez ruchome piaski, a potem jest ciemność. Z ciemności wyłania się budynek.

Wiktoriański dom z czerwonej cegły otoczony krzakami białych róż. Na małym ganku siedzi mężczyzna, jego blada twarz i jej ostre rysy wydają się znajome. Postać siedzi po turecku i przegląda stare księgi; ich kartki wyglądają jakby miały się skruszyć przy najdelikatniejszym dotyku długich, pajęczych palców mężczyzny w czerni. Obok stoi złota czarka z borsukiem mieniąc się w promieniach księżyca... Mężczyzna podnosi głowę i krwistoczerwony wzrok spoczywa na Harrym. Jest to dziwne i niepokojące spojrzenie — pełne zagadek. Harry chce się zapytać, poprosić, zażądać przywrócenia wspomnień, bo nagle rozpoznaje w tym człowieku Toma Riddle, ale wtedy słyszy głos, inny, znany mu głos.

— ...Potter!

Harry nagle ma przed sobą przerażoną twarz Snape'a. Zaraz, dlaczego oni są w bibliotece? Przecież Harry dokładnie pamięta jak kładł się do łóżka z czterema kolumienkami zmęczony wrażeniami po ostatnim zdaniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

— Dlaczego włóczysz się po nocy... znów?! Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów dla Gryffindoru. Do łóżka w tej chwili! Następnym razem nie skończy się na szlabanie i utracie punktów. — I odchodzi pospiesznie, nawet nie podejmując próby, by dopilnować Harry'ego, żeby ten znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym.

Chłopak wstaje i rozgląda się po Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Jak on się tutaj znalazł? Przecież... spał.

Za oknem powoli wstaje słońce, gdy Harry, powłócząc nogami, udaje się na hogwarckie błonia. O tej porze dnia, gdy nad trawą wisi jeszcze mlecznobiała mgła niczym kwas w powietrzu, a wokół jest ciemno, linia Zakazanego Lasu wygląda niczym stos trupów usypany przez barbarzyńców. Gałęzie tworzą swoistą mozaikę kończyn i kościstych palców rozwartych w błagalnym geście.

Harry siada pod starym dębem z rozłożystą koroną, opiera plecy o szorstką korę i wpatruje się w taflę jeziora.

Odkąd na drugim roku spotkał się z Voldemortem, całe jego życie wywróciło się do góry nogami, już nic nie wygląda jak dawniej. Najważniejszą różnicę stanowi fakt, że przegrał. Przegrał z kretesem. Dał się upokorzyć Voldemortowi, pozwolił mu zabić Ginny, pozwolił mu uciec i wrócić do żywych. Chłopiec, który go pokonał, mając rok, zawiódł. Już nie jest bohaterem, teraz został przegranym.

Świat łatwo zapomina o miłych rzeczach, już nie pamięta o zaletach i przymiotach; woli rozdrapywać stare rany.

Oczywiście nikt poza paroma wtajemniczonymi osobami nie wie, co naprawdę wydarzyło się dwa lata temu w Komnacie. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry sam do końca nie jest pewien; w jego pamięci są luki. Nie jest też pewien, czy Voldemort rzeczywiście się odrodził — wszystko to przypuszczenia Dumbledore'a. Że wspomnienia Harry'ego są fałszywe, że tak naprawdę to wszystko jedna, wielka maskarada.

Te dwa lata były inne, Harry nie przespał nocy bez dziwnych snów, Ron zdystansował się od niego. Jedynym co trzyma trio w całości jest Hermiona, która ostatkiem sił próbuje podtrzymać ich trójkę razem, ale jej zapał powoli słabnie. Tak naprawdę Harry jest sam. Jedyne pocieszenie stanowi Syriusz, jego ojciec chrzestny, z którym zawsze może porozmawiać przez zaczarowane lusterko. Ostatnimi czasy robi to coraz częściej, szczególnie gdy Hermiona jest gdzieś z Krumem, a Ron gra w szachy lub wpatruje się w zdjęcia Ginny.

Syriusz wraz z Remusem są wspaniali i Harry naprawdę ostatnio myśli o nich jak o ukochanych wujkach pełniących role rodziców.

Słońce wychyla się zza horyzontu, oznajmiając, że już czas iść do zamku. Harry podnosi się ociężale, spogląda jeszcze na Zakazany Las, który w świetle poranka wygląda już mniej strasznie i wraca do ciepłego zamku.

* * *

Wszystkie zegary w gabinecie dyrektora zmówiły się, by chodzić wstecz — ich miarowe tykanie wprawia w szał profesora Snape'a, który wręcz zabija wzrokiem każdy z osobna. Siedzi na niezbyt wygodnym krześle na przeciw biurka akuratnie zamyślonego Dumbledore'a. Palce starca gładzą srebrną brodę, a spojrzenie niebieskich oczu utkwione jest w przestrzeni, nie skupia się na konkretnym przedmiocie. Wygląda to tak, jakby Dumbledore widział coś więcej niż swój gabinet, ale patrzył oczami umysłu.

— Powtórz jeszcze raz, Severusie. — To nie jest prośba, a rozkaz i Snape doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

— Patrolowałem korytarze, jak zwykle zresztą. Moją uwagę zwróciły uchylone drzwi do biblioteki szkolnej. Mogłoby się zdawać, że była opuszczona, ale w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych paliło się pojedyncze światło. Nie zdziwił mnie widok Pottera łamiącego reguły, ale... Po pierwsze: nie wziął tej swojej cholernej peleryny. Po drugie: wyglądał, jakby wiedział, czego szukał. Wskazywał palcem tytuły ksiąg i nawet ich nie czytał. Po prostu odrzucał, choć przecież nie wszystkie posiadają tytuły. Tłumaczyłbym to sobie tym, że po prostu często wymykał się nocami do Zakazanego Działu i zna go na pamięć, gdyby nie to, co nastąpiło później, Albusie. — Snape przerywa na chwilę i spogląda w błyszczące błękitem oczy dyrektora, który kiwa głową i zachęca do kontynuowania opowieści.

— Zauważył mnie, chociaż ująłbym to innymi słowami, on jakby mnie wyczuł. — Snape odgarnia kosmyk czarnych, ciężkich włosów za ucho. — Odwrócił się z leniwym uśmiechem, co samo w sobie było już dziwne, ale potem zwróciłem uwagę na jego oczy, Albusie. To były oczy Czarnego Pana.

— I zaraz potem oprzytomniał? To ważne, Severusie. Coś, co zrobiłeś w tamtym momencie albo wygoniło Voldemorta, albo po prostu sam zniknął zauważając twoją obecność. Powtórzę się: to niezwykle ważne. — Dyrektor Hogwartu zaciska palce na mahoniowym biurku i z uwagą przygląda się pracownikowi, który próbuje przypomnieć sobie wszystkie szczegóły.

— Myślę, że Czarny Pan opuścił ciało chłopaka z własnej woli, bo jestem prawie pewien, że jego uśmiech rozszerzył się, bo zobaczył właśnie mnie — swojego byłego, wiernego sługę. Po prostu przeszkodziłem mu w poszukiwaniach, więc zostawił Pottera w spokoju.

— I to doprowadza nas do wniosku, że jest zdolny zrobić to ponownie.

Po słowach dyrektora na parę sekund zalega cisza.

— Ale... Albusie! Sugerujesz, że Czarny Pan w każdej chwili jest gotów posiąść chłopaka i... zabijać w jego ciele uczniów, przeszukiwać księgi? On czegoś ewidentnie szukał, może dlatego nie jest jeszcze tak aktywny... czegoś mu brakuje, czegoś niezbędnego.

— Och, z pewnością chce usłyszeć przepowiednię w całości, w końcu już odzyskał ciało... Teraz musi je utrzymać. — Dumbledore milknie na chwilę. — Niepokoi mnie to, co może zrobić z Harrym, który nie ma możliwości obrony, w końcu nie zna oklumencji.

— To go naucz.

— Uważasz, że bezpiecznie byłoby wejść teraz do głowy chłopaka? W każdej chwili będąc narażonym na atak Toma? Legilimenta, atakując czyjś umysł, sam pozbawia siebie ochrony. Nie mogę tak zaryzykować...

— Czyli chcesz dać mu wolną rękę? Żeby wymordował połowę Hogwartu?! Jego uśmiech, Albusie, jego uśmiech zapowiadał długie i bolesne tortury jak już dostanie mnie w swoje łapska. — Snape zaciska dłonie na czarnych fałdach szaty tak mocno, że aż bieleją mu kostki.

— Na to nie mogę pozwolić... Na razie chcę porozmawiać z Harrym, może zdarzyło się coś jeszcze, o czym nie wiemy, a co okaże się istotne... I na podstawie tej rozmowy zadecyduję, czy to bezpieczne, aby Harry nadal przebywał w Hogwarcie. — Dumbledore zerka na pustą żerdź swojego feniksa, który nie pojawił się od dwóch lat. — Przynajmniej teraz mamy pewność, że Voldemort powrócił.

— Knot i tak ci nie uwierzy... — Słowa Snape'a zostają przerwane przez pukanie.

— Albusie! Przyprowadziłam pana Pottera. — Do gabinetu wchodzi Minerwa McGonagall, a za nią Harry wyglądając, jakby nie spał od tygodni.

— Dziękuję, Minerwo, możesz nas zostawić. — Dwójka profesorów wychodzi, zostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z dyrektorem.

— Przepraszam, że wezwałem cię o tak późnej porze, ale to było konieczne. — Dumbledore ryzykuje i spogląda w oczy chłopca. Niewyobrażalna ulga zalewa całe jego ciało, gdy okazuje się, że są zielone. Ale na wszelki wypadek już więcej tego nie robi i unika patrzenia na ucznia.

— Nie szkodzi, panie profesorze. I tak nie mogłem spać. — Harry rzeczywiście wygląda, jakby miał zaraz zemdleć ze zmęczenia.

— I właśnie dlatego tu jesteś, Harry. Co pamiętasz o swoich snach?

Harry przez chwilę się nie odzywa, tylko myśli i próbuje dobrać właściwe słowa.

— Są o Voldemorcie, panie profesorze — mówi w końcu cicho i niepewnie. — Nie są brutalne, ani ciekawe, z reguły ja, jako Voldemort, oglądam przerażające książki i je czytam. Czasami jestem też obserwatorem. I zawsze mam wrażenie, że on doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z mojej obecności —kończy jeszcze ciszej niż zaczął.

— Właśnie tego się obawiałem, mój chłopcze. _Obawiałem się, że nie da się ciebie już uratować._ — Drugie zdanie wypowiada już tylko w swoich myślach.


	4. Rozdział 3

Ekspress Londyn–Hogwart mknie po szynach, zmierzając w stronę Anglii. Koła wagonów hałasują, a z komina wydobywa się biały dym. Za oknem przewija się typowy dla wysp krajobraz — łąki, mniejsze lub większe wzgórza, tętniące życiem i zielenią lasy.

Drzwi do przedziału Harry'ego otwierają się i do środka wchodzą Ron wraz z Hermioną. Uwadze Harry'ego nie umyka to, że Ron siada jak najdalej od niego tuż przy drzwiach, jakby mając na uwadze ewentualna drogę ucieczki. Hermiona mierzy rudzielca wzrokiem i siada na przeciwko Harry'ego z mruczącym Krzywołapem w ramionach.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego dla Malfoya powodem do dumy jest to, że Hogwart przegrał Turniej Trójmagiczny. No i co z tego, że miał pójść do Durmstrangu?! — Oburzona za mocno głaszcze kota, który w reakcji syczy i ucieka na wolne miejsce, zwijając się tam w puszystą kulkę. — Przecież uczy się w Hogwarcie i jest uczniem _tej_ szkoły.

— Może będziemy mieli szczęście i się przeniesie? — pyta z nadzieją Harry, co wywołuje śmiech u jego przyjaciół.

— Nawet nie rozbudzaj mojej nadziei, stary. To byłby raj... Hogwart bez tej tchórzliwej fretki...

— Nie tęskniłbyś za mną, Weasley? — Malfoy opiera się o framugę drzwi i z kpiną przygląda się siedzącym Gryfonom.

— Chciałbyś!

— Po prostu potrzebuje miłości. Nie widzisz tych jego słodkich oczu szczeniaczka? — pyta ze śmiechem i prowokacją Harry. Ron nawet nie próbuje dusić w sobie potężnego wybuchu śmiechu, co sprawia, że Malfoy się lekko rumieni.

— Nie mam oczu szczeniaczka, Potter! Lepiej to sobie zapamiętaj, albo... Mój ojciec się o tym dowie i zobaczymy, kto będzie się śmiał ostatni! — Po tych słowach wychodzi z przedziału, z całej siły zamykając przesuwane drzwi.

Po kilku minutach śmiech i rozpamiętywania min Malfoya, nastrój opada, a Harry pogrąża się w myślach. Przecież już nigdy nic nie będzie takie samo, nie po tym, co powiedział mu Dumbledore. Kto wie? Może nawet i zatęskni za docinkami Malfoya? Za codziennością?

— Właśnie tego się obawiałem, mój chłopcze. — Powiedział wtedy Dumbledore z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jak teraz Harry o tym myśli, to dyrektor wyglądał na przygnębionego, jakby nie chciał wypowiedzieć kolejnych słów. — Najprawdopodobniej Lord Voldemort znalazł sposób, by cię kontrolować. I najprawdopodobniej stąd biorą się twoje senne koszmary. — Gdyby Harry wiedział, że teraz koszmarem będzie całe jego życie, nigdy nie zgodziłby się na plan zaproponowany przez dyrektora. Szalony plan, który przez niedopowiedzenia ostatecznie wywrócił czarodziejską społeczność do góry nogami.

— Ale... potrafi to pan naprawić? Jakoś mnie odczarować? — zapytał wtedy Harry przesiąknięty grozą, pewien, że istnieje jakiś sposób na normalne życie. Czy tak wiele wymaga? Spokojna nauka w szkole, a potem, jeśli los pozwoli, założyłby kochającą rodzinę, umarł ze starości z uśmiechem na twarzy przy ukochanych.

— Obawiam się, że aktualnie jest to niemożliwe.

— Niemożliwe...? Ale...! — Słowa wypowiedziane przez dyrektora nie wydają się realne, są jak coś rodem z powieści Carrolla, tylko gdzie jest jego biały królik, hę?

— Nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałbym, by było to niemożliwe, ale, Harry, jest jeszcze nadzieja. — I właśnie wtedy Albus Dumbledore wyjawia Harry'emu plan osobliwy już od samego początku. Plan ten jest początkiem zagłady, preludium do koszmaru.

— Potrzebujemy czasu, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej. Myślę, że po odpowiednich studiach nad księgami i klątwami, będziemy w stanie coś wymyślić, by cię uratować.

— Da się mnie uratować?

— Musimy być dobrej myśli.

— To... erm... na czym ma polegać ten plan?

— Zostaniesz odesłany z Hogwartu do pewnego bezpiecznego miejsca. Nie możemy ryzykować, by przez twoją osobę Tom zaczął mordować uczniów. Mam nadzieje, że mnie rozumiesz, Harry?

 _Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz, Harry. Mam nadzieję, że mnie rozumiesz Harry_ — te słowa jak echo odbijają się w głowie Harry'ego. Rozumie, oczywiście, ale bardzo chciałby nie rozumieć, być głuchym na potrzeby świata i zostać egoistą. I wie, że znienawidziłby takiego siebie: tchórzliwego, troszczącego się o własne dobro. Nienawidziłby Harry'ego, który zabiłby Hogwart tylko po to, by mu było lepiej, dlatego odpowiada:

— Rozumiem, profesorze, doskonale rozumiem. — Słowa są zniekształcone przez ściśnięte z emocji gardło. Harry po prostu się boi. Izolacja ocali uczniów, ale to nie wygoni Voldemorta z jego głowy, prawda? Dalej będzie śnił, dalej będzie miał _go_ w głowie.

— Dobrze. — To jedyne, co mówi Dumbledore. Tylko tym jednym słowem podsumowuje tak ważny wybór Harry'ego. — Na wakacje wrócisz do Dursleyów, tak będzie najlepiej. Lord Voldemort nie jest w stanie przedrzeć się przez ochronę twojej matki, będziesz tam bezpieczny. Ja muszę się zastanowić nad... szczegółami twoich przenosin.

— Czyli mogę już pójść?

— Tak, tak, jesteś wolny. — Po tych słowach Dumbledore wraca do rozmyślań, a Harry wychodzi.

Harry wzdycha lekko; jego oddech maluje delikatny obłok na szybie pociągu, który zaczyna powoli zwalniać.

— Już Londyn? — pyta z zaskoczeniem chłopak.

— Tak, bierz swoje bagaże. Ron, nie zapomnij Świstoświnki! — upomina Hermiona.

— Tak, tak. Mam ją, nie da się zapomnieć o tym wrzeszczącym czymś. — Ron marszczy nos, spoglądając na szamotającą się w klatce maleńką sówkę i wychodzi na korytarz.

— Harry, wszystko w porządku?

Harry czuje na ramieniu dłoń dziewczyny, więc ściska ją lekko i z uśmiechem wypowiada kłamstwo:

— Wszystko dobrze, po prostu się zamyśliłem.

Na stacji King Cross jak zwykle są tłumy. Rodzice witają dawno niewidziane dzieci, a Harry samotnie przechodzi przez barierkę i z ciężkim sercem wędruje w stronę swojego wuja, który czyści maskę samochodu z niesamowitą precyzją.

 _Pewnie jutro ja będę musiał umyć to auto_ , myśli ze zrezygnowaniem i wita się z wujem.

 _Niekoniecznie_ , szepcze głos w jego głowie, zapowiadający, że już nic nie będzie takie, jak było. Nic. Wszystko zmierza, ku zmianom. Znany świat za chwilę runie. Czarodziejskie społeczeństwo straci swojego bohatera.

 _Będziemy się przednio bawić_ , zapowiada głos w głowie Harry'ego, ale chłopak szybko o nim zapomina. Nawet nie zwraca na niego uwagi, skupiając uwagę na reprymendzie wuja, że śmiał się spóźnić i kazał mu czekać.

 _Harry, niedługo wszystko się zmieni. Wszystko. W końcu nie mogę pozwolić ci mieszkać z takimi ludźmi, prawda? Będziesz wdzięczny, że cię od nich uwolnię i będziesz zobowiązany, by się mi odwdzięczyć. A ja z radością i otwartymi ramionami przygarnę cię do siebie. Teraz, gdy znalazłem sposób na nieśmiertelność, nie potrzebuję już horkruksów. Dlatego ty musisz zniknąć, mój drogi horkruksie. I zrobisz to już wkrótce._ _Obiecuję, Harry._


	5. Rozdział 4

We śnie Harry jest w ogrodzie. Otaczają go białe róże, a w oddali majaczy pole słoneczników. Harry obraca się wokół własnej osi. Wysoki dąb na lekkim wzgórzu, w dole wiktoriański dom z czerwonej cegły otoczony przez powoli więdnące róże. Z kolei te czerwone przy żelaznej bramie zaczynają powoli zakwitać.

— Przybyłeś do mnie?

Harry odwraca się w stronę głosu Voldemorta. Czarny Pan stoi tuż obok usychającego krzaku róż ubrany w matową, czarną szatę z ciemnozielonym kołnierzem. Jego uśmiech sprawia wrażenie uśmiechu lwa, który po długim polowaniu, wreszcie dopadł ofiarę.

— Nie chciałem... Co ja tu w ogóle robię?

— Śnisz — pada prosta odpowiedź. — To tylko sen... i to aż sen.

— Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego mnie tu trzymasz? Wypuść mnie! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! — Harry w panice szuka w spodniach różdżki, ale okazuje się, że on też ma na sobie szatę: całą zieloną ciemniejszą u dołu. Bezbronny wpatruje się w postać Voldemorta, który obraca swoją różdżką między palcami i spogląda na Harry'ego z chytrym uśmiechem.

— Ależ Harry, spodziewałem się cieplejszego przywitania. — Riddle podchodzi bliżej Harry'ego i nachyla się, by ich oczy były na tej samej wysokości. — W końcu nie widzieliśmy się... dwa lata? Jak sobie beze mnie radziłeś? Hm?

— Dobrze, dziękuję za troskę — odpowiada buntowniczo Harry i próbuje odsunąć się od Toma. To spotkanie budzi w nim dawno zapomniane uczucia i wspomnienia. Nigdy nie chce już wracać do wydarzeń z drugiego roku.

— Muszę przyznać, że jestem tobą zawiedziony... Tyle możliwości i tyle zmarnowanych szans. Doprawdy szkoda... — Riddle wygina oba kąciki ust do góry, ale tak szybko je opuszcza, że Harry nie jest pewny, czy aby na pewno Voldemort się uśmiechnął.

— To mnie wypuść!

— Zła odpowiedź. — Harry wzdryga się, czując gorący oddech na szyi. Odwraca się, gotowy do obrony. Lord Voldemort stoi za nim z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy i ponagla Harry'ego ręką, by zadał pytanie, które ten ma na końcu języka.

— O co ci, do cholery jasnej, chodzi?

— Och, jedynie o twoje życie. Muszę dodać, Harry, że dyrektor z pewnością byłby zawiedziony doborem twojego słownictwa.

— Chuj cię obchodzi moje słownictwo, Riddle! Odpierdol się i daj mi spokój! Czy o tak wiele proszę?! — Krzyk Harry'ego jest pełen desperacji i wręcz błagania. Voldemort sprawie wrażenie zdegustowanego jego zachowaniem.

— Oczywiście, że prosisz o za wiele. Jesteś tylko pustą skorupą, co przed chwilą udowodniłeś... Ale, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju, chcę ci pomóc. Znaj wspaniałomyślność Lorda Voldemorta i przyjmij ten... skromny podarunek.

Harry budzi się z pulsującym bólem głowy. Z westchnieniem pociera bliznę i zwleka się z łóżka, czując, że jego wszystkie cztery kończyny są ciężkie i obolałe. Przeciąga się i spogląda na biały sufit. Na lampie leży martwa mucha, więc Harry marszczy z obrzydzeniem nos i przenosi wzrok na bose stopy. Rusza palcami i próbuje przypomnieć sobie sen. Był dziwny, to jest pewne. Harry czuje jeszcze w nozdrzach słodki, wręcz mdły zapach jakichś kwiatów. Gdzieś w podświadomości wie, że ten sen był jakoś ważny, ale nie potrafi przypomnieć sobie najmniejszych szczegółów.

Za oknem powoli wstaje słońce, oblewając jednakowe dachy bliźniaczych domów na Privet Drive złotym światłem. Przy niektórych posesjach działają już spryskiwacze — co jak co, ale o zieloną trawę mieszkańcy tej ulicy dbają z zabójczą dokładnością i precyzją.

Głowa nadal boli Harry'ego, gdy ten z pustym i burczącym brzuchem podsmaża plastry bekonu. Tłuszcz skwierczy na patelni, a Harry z trudem przełyka ślinę.

 _Nie myśl o tym, nie myśl, to będziesz mniej głodny_ — powtarza sobie z uporem maniaka, ale i tak z chciwością spogląda na cienkie pasy mięsa wyglądającego tak apetycznie. Tłuszcz pryska, Harry zdejmuje patelnię z gazu i nakłada jedzenie na patelnię, pocierając bliznę, która uporczywie piecze.

Potter bierze talerz ze wcześniej przygotowaną kromką chleba ze zwykłą margaryną i ucieka do pokoju, nie chcąc narazić się na wuja, ale jego wysiłki są daremne.

— Chłopcze! — słychać z salonu, gdy Harry odstawia już pusty talerz i chce cicho wrócić do pokoju. Harry obraca się na pięcie w połowie drogi i staje przed półleżącym na kanapie Vernonem Dursleyem oglądającym program informacyjny.

— Tak? — pyta Harry zrezygnowanym głosem.

— Dzisiaj sobota, umyj samochód. Jutro jedziemy do Marge i nie mogę pokazać się wśród ludzi w _takim_ samochodzie. No co się patrzysz?! No, już, jazda! Myślisz, że za co cię karmimy?! — Wuj Vernon macha ręką, by Harry zniknął mu sprzed oczu, i podgłośnia odbiornik.

Harry przymyka oczy, mając ochotę odpowiedzieć coś o jego racjach żywnościowych, ale w porę gryzie się w język. Wie, że lepiej nie pogarszać i tak już opłakanej sytuacji.

Na zewnątrz panuje niesamowity skwar, więc Harry z ulgą chowa ręce w lodowatej wodzie, po czym obmywa nią twarz i kark. Na niebie nie ma ani jeden chmurki, a słońce wisi już wysoko. Jednak gdy Harry wraca do domu, wypieliwszy jeszcze rabaty i wygrzebawszy trawę spomiędzy kostki tworzącej podjazd, słońce powoli chowa się za wysokimi budynkami.

Brzuch Harry'ego głośno daje o sobie znać, gdy ten wspina się po schodach, myśląc jedynie o odpoczynku. Nawet nie myje brudnych z ziemi rąk. Gdy tylko dociera do pokoju, kładzie się na łóżku, które w tej chwili wydaje się niebem, i natychmiast zasypia.

Jego sen znów jest dziwny.

Znajduje się w nim na Privet Drive. Powoli schodzi z łóżka, by zaraz z pogardą i obrzydzeniem spojrzeć na ziemię za paznokciami. Swoje kroki kieruje prosto do łazienki, gdzie dokładnie szoruję ręce, aż ich skóra nie stanie się czerwona. Dopiero wtedy spogląda w lustro i uśmiecha się. Przymyka czerwone oczy i wychodzi z łazienki, uprzednio wycierając ręce o czerwony ręcznik.

Po schodach schodzi powoli, przez okno widzi, że sierp księżyca wisi wysoko; jego bose stopy wydają osobliwe dźwięki na panelach.

Cała rodzina Dursleyów ogląda program komediowy, śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

 _Ciekawe, komu będzie do śmiechu pod koniec_ , myśli i wkracza do pokoju. Na boso, w podartej koszulce i zbyt luźnych spodniach.

Czerwona zasłona zakrywa świecący księżyc, zegar na kominku wskazuje minutę po dwudziestej pierwszej, klaun w telewizorze wywraca się na monocyklu w kropki przy oklaskach i śmiechach publiczności zgromadzonej wokół areny cyrkowej.

Różdżka pewnie leży w drobnej dłoni chłopca, gdy celuje raz raz razem w głowy swoich bliskich. Jak szaleniec bawiący się bronią. Jeszcze go nie zauważyli. Przy kolejnej salwie śmiechu pada pierwsze zaklęcie. Krótkie słowo, a Dudley pada na miękki dywan w spazmach bólu. Gałki oczne wywracają się białkiem do góry, gdy całe ciało trzęsie się niczym w ataku epilepsji, z kącika ust wypływa ślina.

Krzyki jego rodziców są chyba jeszcze głośniejsze niż kwiczenie świni leżącej na ziemi. Z rozwagą różdżka skierowana zostaje na dorosłych, by ich uciszyć. Teraz tylko z przerażeniem przyglądają się mękom syna, bojąc znaleźć się w pobliżu swojego siostrzeńca uzbrojonego w różdżkę.

Grupy chłopak na ziemi po paru minutach przestaje się poruszać, tylko tępo spogląda na drogi żyrandol nad jego głową. Błysk zielonego światła i umiera. Kobieta dopada jego ciało, tonąc w łzach. Jej twarzy wykrzywia się w najbrzydszy wyraz bólu i rozpaczy, gdy potrząsa martwym ciałem syna.

Dołącza do niego szybko. Bezbolesna śmierć nie jest oznaką łaski, a raczej znużenia.

Vernon Dursley zostaje z kolei ugodzony piękną w swej makabryczności Klątwą Tnącą i wykrwawia się w mękach.

Harry spogląda na martwe wujostwo i na bose stopy pokryte krwią wuja. Potem na szybę w oknie, gdzie odbija się jego twarz — oczy skrzą się morderczą zielenią. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi Harry wkłada różdżkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni i cofa się o krok, uświadamiając sobie, że to nie był sen — to cholerna rzeczywistość.


	6. Rozdział 5

Chwilowa pustka w głowie Harry'ego zostaje zastąpiona przez nagłe olśnienie — czyli to był plan Dumbledore'a? Od samego początku?

Dyrektor musiał być świadom faktu, że Voldemort spróbuje opętać Harry'ego. Tylko czemu miało to służyć? Przecież teraz jedyna ochrona zniknęła, skoro jego rodzina zginęła, a raczej została zamordowana. Harry z przerażeniem wychodzi na zewnątrz i rozgląda się wokoło. Żadnych śmierciożerców. Na razie, ale Harry wie, że niedługo się pojawią. W końcu nie po to Voldemort kłopotał się, by posiąść Harry'ego i zabić jego wujostwo, by nie pojawić się i nie zabić chłopaka, uprzednio usuwając ochronę jego matki.

Niewiele myśląc, działając raczej pod wpływem impulsu Harry biegnie na górę i wypuszcza Hedwigę, po czym zbiega na dół i zabiera ze schowka wszystkie swoje rzeczy. W bosych stopach pokrytych krwią wuja wychodzi na ulicę, by zostać powitanym przez grono aurorów mierzących do niego z różdżek.

Są ustawieni w równy półokrąg, ich różdżki mierzą prosto w głowę Harry'ego, która pulsuje jeszcze tępym bólem — czuje gniew Voldemorta. Coś poszło nie tak, nie po jego myśli.

— Jesteś podejrzany o użycie Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych. Okaż swoją różdżkę. Powoli — mówi nieznany Harry'emu człowiek o skośnych, chmurnych oczach i siwiejących włosach. Paru aurorów wbiega do domu. Gdy wracają są bladzi na twarzy i wyglądają na zdegustowanych.

— Trupy, że aż miło. — Mówi mężczyzna z sarmackim wąsem i wschodnim akcentem.

Harry sięga ręką do tylnej kieszeni spodni i zaciska palce na różdżce. Ostrokrzew i pióro feniksa. Jego oddana przyjaciółka, która nigdy go nie zawiodła. Drewno pulsuje miłym ciepłem, ale Harry doskonale pamięta, co zrobił tą różdżką. Torturował i zabił ostatnią rodzinę, jak mu pozostała. Teraz już naprawdę nie ma nikogo. Chłopak powoli wyciąga różdżkę i pokazuje ją aurorom, którzy spinają się na jej widok. Harry mimowolnie przygotowuje się do ataku, gdy auror o skośnych oczach rzuca Expelliarmus. Byłby głupi i naiwny, myśląc, że ma jakiekolwiek szanse przeciw aurorowi po szkoleniu na pełnym etacie. Zaklęcie wytrąca ukochaną przyjaciółkę z ręki Harry'ego; różdżka ląduje w wyciągniętej ręce aurora, który konfiskuje ją z ponurym uśmiechem i odpowiednio zabezpiecza. Wokół różdżki Harry'ego rozbłyskuje białe światło niczym miła otoczka z obłoku, po czym Azjata chowa ją do czarnego, lakierowanego pudełeczka. W Harry'ego cały czas wymierzone są różdżki, a na końcach języków czarowników tworzą się pierwsze sylaby zaklęć ogłuszających, gdyby pojmany Harry Potter miał zamiar uciec.

Niebo nad nimi jest chmurne, zbiera się na letnią burzę — gwałtowną nawałnicę budzącą grozę w ludziach, gdy niszczy, co tylko spotyka na swej drodze. Czarne obłoki kłębią się, gdzieś w oddali rozlega się grzmot, a wiar zaczyna wyginać giętkie i wątłe gałęzie drzew, jakby próbując wyrwać drzewom ręce ze stawów. Na ziemię spadają pierwsze krople ciepłego deszczu.

Posępny auror z sumiastymi wąsami spogląda w niebo i kicha głośno.

— Na zdrowie — mówi automatycznie Harry. Serce łomocze w piersi. Co teraz z nim będzie?

— Dzięki — odpowiada, po czym chrząka zmieszany. Azjata przewraca oczami na reakcję kolegi po fachu i mocniej zaciska palce na różdżce.

— Pójdziesz z nami — mówi, a serce Harry'ego prawie że zamiera na krótką chwilę. Otwiera usta, by wykrzyczeć, że jest niewinny, że to nie on. No przecież, do cholery jasnej, nie ma nawet szesnastu lat i... i... Nikt mu nie uwierzy. Nikt nie uwierzy w bujdy o Voldemorcie w jego głowie, skoro są przeświadczeni, że on nie żyje. Łzy zbierają się w oczach Harry'ego, który zdaje sobie sprawę z beznadziejności swojej sytuacji. Kontury świata zamazują się przez słone łzy i deszcz, który z coraz większą siłą uderza w szkiełka okularów Harry'ego.

— Ja... — Ja tego nie zrobiłem, chce wykrzyczeć, ale słowa grzęzną w ściśniętym gardle i wydobywa się z niego jedynie nieartykułowany dźwięk: coś pomiędzy skrzekiem a piskiem. — J-ja... — Harry podejmuje kolejną bezskuteczną próbę. Niepowodzenia sprawiają, że łzy ciekną teraz ciurkiem po czerwonej twarzy. Twarze aurorów są nieprzejednane, nie wzrusza ich płacz rozpaczy nastolatka. Może odbierają to jako marną próbę przyznania się do winy? Ich twarde spojrzenia spoczywają na zakrwawionym chłopcu, który płacze przed nimi, nie potrafiąc wykrztusić słowa.

— Park, zwiąż go. — Wysoki czarodziej w kucyku na czubku głowy zwraca się do Azjaty, który zaklęciem wiąże ręce Harry'ego złotym sznurem. Nie mogąc poruszyć rękoma, Harry czeka na dalsze instrukcje, czując przyjemne ciepło dobywające się z liny.

— Wiesz, co to aportacja łączna? — pyta Azjata. Paru czarodziei parska śmiechem.

— Park, on zabił rodzinę, jak ma nie znać aportacji? — zastanawiają się na głos, chichrając się bezczelnie i obrzucając Harry'ego wzgardliwymi spojrzeniami.

— Ma kufer, przecież ewidentnie próbował uciec, sukin...

— Bez przekleństw, Mark.

Harry cicho odpowiada, że nie zna, a auror Park teleportuje się z nim do Ministerstwa Magii.

* * *

Gdy ciała rodziny Dursleyów zostają zabrane, a miejsce całkowicie opuszczone przez aurorów, przed domem pojawia się samotna postać. Ubrana jest w mugolski płaszcz z kapturem zaciągniętym na połyskujące czerwienią oczy w mroku nocy. Księżyc wychyla się zza ciężkich, burzowych chmur, które uciekają jakby przed światłem.

Voldemort wygląda, jakby coś niesamowicie wytrąciło go z równowagi. Przechadza się nerwowo i skubie dolną wargę długimi palcami. Jest niczym kruk, który stracił swoją ofiarę. Teraz tylko potrafi rozkładać bezradnie czarne jak śmierć nocy skrzydła i skrzeczeć, że nie taki był plan. Jednak Lord Voldemort nie został obdarzony marnym umysłem ptaka, ale bystrym psychopaty, i ostatecznie zawsze zaciska pazury na wyczekanej ofierze. Dlatego na szaleńczej twarzy Toma Riddle'a błyszczącej się niczym wosk w mdłym świetle księżyca, pojawia się drapieżny uśmiech. Przecież może pokierować sprawami dla własnej korzyści. Chłopaka może zabić potem, teraz potrzebuje porozmawiać z Lucjuszem. Doprawdy będzie to fascynujące spotkanie po latach. Na niebie nie ma żadnych gwiazd, gdy znika on w kłębie czarnego dymu.

* * *

W lipcową, burzową noc maleńka sowa dostarcza dyrektorowi Hogwartu zapieczętowany list z Ministerstwa Magii. Zawartość sprawia, że Albus Dumbledore blednie natychmiastowo i drżącymi rękoma odkłada pergamin na zagracone biurko. Na chwilę chowa twarz w pomarszczone dłonie i ucieka wzrokiem, byle tylko nie patrzeć na przeklęte litery. Plan udał się aż nazbyt dobrze. Nie sądził, nie śmiał myśleć, że Voldemort posunie się do tego. Czy to jego wina, że wszystko się tak skończyło? Czy powinien to naprawić...? A może ciągnąć tę niebezpieczną grę? W końcu to jeszcze może wyjść na dobre, może zabezpieczyć Harry'ego, by nie skrzywdził już nikogo. Tak, nie popełnił błędu. Jeszcze wszystko się ułoży, a na razie musi wezwać Severusa.

* * *

Matura napisana, a więc mogę zająć się pisaniem czegoś przyjemniejszego. Dziękuję za komentarze ^.^ Na dwa stare odpowiem razem, bo w sumie dotyczą tej samej kwestii, czyli pairingu. Wiecie, to nie jest taka łatwa sprawa, czy będzie Tomarry czy nie. Na razie chcę się skupić na Harrym. Na pewno Tom w pewnym momencie zostanie mentorem Harry'ego, ale to potem, potem, a cały fik jest mocno przesiąknięty ich relacją, ale na pewno nie na aż ak zaawansowanym podłożu emocjonalnym. Odpowiedź krótka: Tomarry może tak, ale nie teraz.

 **EKP** , dziękuję na wstępie za długi komentarz, nie muszę chyba wspominać, że uwielbiam je czytać i z lubością na nie odpowiadam. Rozdziały są krótkie (szczególnie ten, ech), no niestety. Ale to ułatwia mi korektę i mam jakiś tam większy procent szans, że wyłapię literówki. Ale teraz mam sporo czasu, więc takie krótkie rozdziały będą pojawiać się częściej. I w sumie długość zależy też od tego, co poruszam w danym chapterze, już wiem, że siódemka wyjdzie mi sporawa (jak na mnie), bo mam tyle rzeczy do opisania, a chcę je rozpisać i zawrzeć w jednym rozdziale. Może i pędzę z akcją, ale tak naprawdę kiedyś rozdziałem pierwszym miał być rozdział siódmy (plus prolog oczywiście, czyli teraźniejszy prolog i 1) i chcę już przejść do właściwej historii i ciągle mam wrażenie, że odwlekam i odwlekam akcję.

Masz rację, całkowicie pominęłam rok trzeci, bo mniej więcej wyglądał podobnie – jedyną istotną różnicę stanowiło właśnie to zdjęcie (z wywiadu Rity o tragicznej śmierci Ginny). Na trzecim roku nie wydarzyło się nic kluczowego, więc go pominęłam dla własnej wygody.

Tak szczerze to postać Toma to dla mnie wielkie wyzwanie i boję się trochę, że mi nie wyjdzie, choć to dla mnie postać z wielkim potencjałem i naprawdę można się nią "bawić", pisząc, bo może zachować się nieprzewidywalnie.

Jutro postaram się wrzucić szóstkę ^.^


	7. Rozdział 6

Syriusz rzadko kiedy przesypia całe noce — zazwyczaj leży, tępo wpatrując się w sufit, niczym dziecko bojąc się zamknąć oczy. Bo zamknięcie oczu oznacza koszmary, których najgorszą cechą jest ich realność, bo przecież to echa przeszłości.

Pomimo tego że Syriusz zwykle nie przesypia nocy, tego letniego dnia budzi się około południa, czując wszechogarniające gorąco; słońce grzeje ciężkie zasłony na oknach, czyniąc z sypialni piekarnik.

Wstaje i przez chwilę rozkoszuje się kontaktem bosych stóp z gładkimi i zimnymi deskami podłogi. Odgarnia włosy z twarzy, przeciąga się, czując rozleniwienie i wielką ochotę na poranną kawę. Jednak zbiera się w sobie i odsłania okna; czerwone zasłony są naprawdę nagrzane słońcem. Londyn tętni życiem w ten wakacyjny poranek, a Syriuszowi od razu polepsza się nastrój. Może porozmawia dzisiaj z młodym? W końcu ostatnio widzieli się przez dwukierunkowe lusterko jeszcze w Hogwarcie. Black nie może się doczekać, kiedy jego chrześniak przyjedzie na Grimmauld Place. To chyba jego aktualny cel w życiu — przytulić Harry'ego i śmiać się z nim przy kominku całą noc.

Schodząc do kuchni, mija Stworka mamroczącego pod nosem przekleństwa o _niewychowanych czarodziejach niegodnych swego miana,_ który poleruje ramę obrazu tej starej mątwy. Na korytarzu jest cicho, jedyny odgłos stanowią kroki Syriusza i jego lekko chrapliwy oddech. Na dole Syriusza przejmuje chłód, więc przywołuje z pokoju ciepły, bawełniany sweter, który wkłada z ulgą. Wadą jest to, że jego długie włosy się elektryzują, ale nie zwraca na to uwagi i wchodzi do kuchni.

Bucha w niego ciepło — w palenisku płonie ogień, z czajnika wydobywa się gorąca para, a na stole gorące jedzenie jest pożerane przez dzieci Weasleyów i Hermionę.

— Dzień doberek! — wita się z szelmowskim uśmiechem Łapa i zajmuje miejsce.

Co dziwne, nikt mu nie odpowiada. Hermiona milczy, a Ron mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Syriusz podnosi głowę znad swoich kiełbasek, wyciera kąciki ust z keczupu i przygląda się ponurym twarzom otaczających go ludzi.

— Ktoś umarł? — Hermiona gwałtownie wstaje od stołu, drewniane nogi krzesła skrzypią na kafelkach, i wybiega z kuchni z zaczerwienionymi oczami; młody Weasley przewraca jedynie oczami.

Molly z grobową miną podaje mu gazetę. Syriusz ogląda się w stronę, w którą wybiegła Hermiona, a w sercu kuje go niepokój. Co takiego się wydarzyło?

Nagłówek Proroka Codziennego krzyczy: _Wybraniec mordercą?! Zadziwiające wydarzenia lipcowej nocy. Czy nadzieja czarodziejskiego świata zabiła z zimną krwią? Więcej na str. 4._

Syriusz nie ma nawet ochotą zagłębiać się w lekturę, odkłada bzdurne wypociny Skeeter i wraca do śniadania, myśląc, że powinien pocieszyć młodego jak przyjedzie i zapewnić go, że tylko debile w to uwierzą. No naprawdę! Większej bujdy wymyślić nie mogła? No bo kto uwierzyłby, że ten uroczy dzieciak z kompleksem bohatera mógłby kogoś zabić? Ale zaraz przypomina sobie reakcję Hermiony i marszczy brwi. Przecież ona najlepiej powinna wiedzieć, że ludzie się przejmą, a jutro zapomną i wszystko wróci do normy. To mądra dziewczyna. _Powinna_ być mądrą dziewczyną.

— Dlaczego wybiegła? — Wskazuje głową na drzwi. — Przecież Skeeter nie pierwszy raz takie bzdury pisze. — Syriusz kręci z niesmakiem głową i powraca do parujących kiełbasek. Gdy dopija herbatę Molly mówi zdanie, które sprawia, że o mało nie krztusi się napojem:

— To prawda, Syriuszu.

Syriusz próbuje powstrzymać niekontrolowany napad kaszlu spowodowany tym, że herbata poleciała nie tam, gdzie trzeba. Sprawy nie ułatwia chęć wybuchnięcia szaleńczym rechotem na słowa rudowłosej kobiety, która spogląda na niego z niepokojem.

— No już, już. — Poklepuje go po plecach i zabiera puste naczynia do zlewu. — Lepiej?

— Co za bzdury wszyscy wygadujecie? Naprawdę wierzycie tej szelmie?!

Młody Weasley spogląda na niego ponurym wzrokiem i wychodzi, burcząc coś pod nosem. Syriusz odprowadza go pytającym wzrokiem.

— Molly? Możesz mi to wyjaśnić? Dlaczego wszyscy się tak zachowują?

Pulchna kobieta wzdycha i siada na przeciwko Syriusza na krześle, które tak gwałtownie porzuciła Hermiona.

— My też nie mogliśmy w to uwierzyć... to wydawało się tak nieprawdopodobne... Ale dzisiaj do profesora Dumbledore'a przysłano sowę z Ministerstwa Magii. Mówiła ona, że Harry został aresztowany, a proces odbędzie się za dwa dni.

— Masz czelność mówić to z takim spokojem?! Przecież to na pewno... na pewno fałszywe oskarżenia! Harry nigdy nie zabiłby! Nigdy! — Unosi się Syriusz. Nie potrafi pojąć, jak ludzie mogą być tak głupi. — Przecież to trzeba do Ministerstwa iść! Niech no ja znajdę swoją różdżkę... już ja im pokażę, że mojego chrześniaka się nie oskarża!

— Syriuszu, uspokój się. Jesteś poszukiwanym przestępcą. — Molly próbuje dotknąć dłoni Syriusza, by go wesprzeć, ale ten zabiera swoją ze stołu i spogląda na panią Weasley wzrokiem ciskającym błyskawice. — Nie możesz ot tak pokazać się publicznie.

— Nie każ mi się uspokoić, kobieto! Bo to niemożliwe! Jak oni mogą?! Gdzie, do cholery, Dumbledore, gdy go potrzeba?!

— W Ministerstwie. Próbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

Słowa te koją maleńki fragment duszy Syriusza. Przecież to Dumbledore — jedyny człowiek, którego boi się Voldemort. Jeśli ktoś może coś zdziałać, to tylko on.

Syriusz nie może wytrzymać wzroku Molly, więc po prostu wychodzi i kieruje się do sypialni Hargodzioba. On jeden mu uwierzy, bo ludzie w tym domu są na to za głupi.

* * *

Harry został zamknięty w małym pokoju z niewygodnym łóżkiem, na którym właśnie siedzi, i prowizoryczną toaletą. Od świata zewnętrznego dzielą go magiczne kraty brzęczące od nadmiaru elektryczności, a jedynym towarzyszem jest kurz podrażniający układ oddechowy. Ściany to nudna i bezbarwna pustka bez życia, a podłoga błyszczy świeżo wyczyszczona zaklęciem.

Bose stopy szybko marzną, więc chłopak podciąga je na łóżko, by okryć szarym kocem. Wszystko działo się tak gwałtownie, że dalej kleją się od krwi, która zaczyna powoli śmierdzieć. Ile już tu siedzi? Godzinę? Dwie? Wieczność? Nie ma zegara czy okna, by określić porę doby. Może jest już dzień?

Harry'emu jest zimno i nie za bardzo ma z tym coś wspólnego temperatura w pomieszczeniu. Przechodzą po nim lodowate macki strachu, a ciało wstrząsają dreszcze, gdy tylko przypomni sobie o wcześniejszych zdarzeniach. O krwi, o księżycu, o opętaniu. _Jak w pierdolonym horrorze_ , myśli Harry.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, do czego został zmuszony. Jego kochana różdżka została plugawie wykorzystana do morderstwa. O to zostanie oskarżony? O morderstwo z zimną krwią, bez skrupułów? W końcu ma motyw — znęcano się nad nim i wykorzystywano go, więc się zemścił. Prosta sprawa, oczywisty wyrok — winny.

Paląca nienawiść do Voldemorta tylko rośnie w jego sercu, proporcjonalnie do obrzydzenia własną słabością, że nie zdołał tego powstrzymać. Dlaczego nie mógł się obudzić szybciej? Dlaczego jest tak podatny na wpływy tego potwora?

 _Och, mój mały czarodzieju... Po prostu nikt nie nauczył cię prawdziwej magii._

Harry zamiera na moment, a potem krzyczy na głos:

— Odejdź! ZOSTAW MNIE!

Z przerażeniem rozgląda się na za źródłem głosu Riddle'a, chociaż doskonale wie, że Voldemorta tak naprawdę tu nie ma. To tylko głos; ciało oddalone jest tysiące kilometrów stąd.

— Zadowolony? — burczy Harry pod nosem, częściowo godząc się, że głos będzie mu już towarzyszył; tylko śmierć ich rozłączy. — Z tego, że przez ciebie tutaj jestem? — Nie jest pewny, czy mówienie w głowie i myśli wystarczą, więc na wszelki wypadek wypowiada każde zdanie na głos.

 _Bardzo._

Harry daje sobie spokój i wygodniej układa się na łóżku, zapadając w lekki sen.

Głos odzywa się ponownie, gdy za stworzonymi z magii kratami pojawia się obraz Dumbledore'a.

 _Masz gościa. Miłej zabawy, mały czarodzieju._

Harry podrywa się z łóżka i z nadzieją spogląda w stronę dyrektora. Dolna warga zaczyna drgać, a w oczach pojawiają się łzy.

— Panie profesorze... ja... ja naprawdę, to nie ja... to nie ja.

 _Mój szacunek do ciebie maleje z każdą sekundą._

— Wiem, spokojnie. Harry, wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Pamiętasz? Zgodziłeś się. — Głos Albusa Dumbledore'a jest spokojny i pełen pewności, że wszystko pójdzie po dobrej myśli.

— Plan? — Harry jest zdolny wycharczeć tylko to jedno słowo. Paraliż obejmuje we władanie jego ciało. Jak to się zgodził? On się na to nie godził! Przecież plan zakładał udanie się w bezpieczne miejsce, nie było mowy o zabójstwie wujostwa i cholernym Azkabanie! — Ale nie taki był plan... — Siły go opuściły i nie starcza ich nawet na krzyczenie. — Czeka mnie Azkaban? — pyta jeszcze żałośnie.

 _Ty, ja, jedna cela. To będą niezapomniane lata wyroku, Harry._

— Spokojnie, chłopcze. Żadnego Azkabanu, jesteś nieletni, na pewno cię tam nie wyślą. Masz linię obrony, która zrobi wszystko, byś trafił tam, gdzie miałeś trafić, czyli do Nurmengardu.

— Ale to nadal więzienie...

 _Olśniewająca dedukcja. Wiesz, bawię się przednio, podziwiając starania tego głupca. Naprawdę otaczają cię sami wrogowie. To zabawne, wiesz? Jak wszystko się pięknie rozsypie..._

— Będziesz tam bezpieczny.

— I sam nie będę stanowił zagrożenia — kończy zrezygnowany Harry i wraca na swoje posłanie. Nagle nie chce mu się rozmawiać z dyrektorem, który na początku wzbudził w nim tyle nadziei.

Dumbledore wzdycha cicho zza krat i wygląda jakby chciał w jakiś sposób pocieszyć chłopca, ale wie, że każde działanie byłoby bezcelowe.

— Choć nie planowałem, by sprawy przybrały tak rygorystyczny obrót, to wszystko można obrócić na naszą korzyć, Harry, pamiętaj o tym.

— ...Dumbledore! Profesorze Dumbledore! Czas! Pozwoliłam panu tylko na chwilkę przecież. Jak Buckery dowie się, że pana tu wpuściłam bez nadzoru, obetnie mi głowę! Albo prawie obetnie i będę jak Nick. Naprawdę, proszę już wyjść, profesorze.

— Spokojnie, Nimfadoro, już mnie tu nie ma.

Za kratami pojawia się postać różowowłosej kobiety, która puszcza do Harry'ego oczko i zaraz odchodzi z dyrektorem Hogwartu, szepcząc głośnym szeptem o używaniu nazwiska zamiast imienia.

Harry znów zostaje jedynie z towarzystwem Voldemorta w głowie, którego to usilnie stara się ignorować.

Za godzinę zostaje wezwany do pokoju przesłuchań, który opuszcza po trzech. Tam zostaje poinformowany przez aurora Parka, że jego rozprawa odbędzie się za mniej niż dzień.


	8. Rozdział 7

W dniu rozprawy Harry'ego Pottera w Ministerstwie Magii panuje chaos. Samoloty pełniące funkcje sów latają w tę i we w tę, przekazując niecierpiące zwłoki wiadomości, ludzie krzyczą i przepychają się, próbując sforsować mur aurorów i dostać się na salę rozpraw, by na własne oczy być świadkiem zakończenia skandalu, który wstrząsnął małym, czarodziejskim światkiem.

Do atrium przybyła cała rodzina Weasley'ów, rozglądając się, podążają za powoli łysiejącym ojcem. Dziennikarze rzucają się w ich stronę niczym wygłodniałe hieny, gdy tylko zauważają skupienie pomarańczowego koloru tak wyróżniające się na tle szarości i brązu.

 _—_ Sevile Grakchus z Czarownicy. Czy może nam pani powiedzieć, co sądzi pani o tej sprawie? Winny czy nie? — Reporterka wbija w panią Weasley wyczekujące spojrzenie, odpychając łokciami pracowników innych gazet.

 _—_ No cóż... Z pewnością...

— Chodźmy, Molly, za dziesięć minut zaczyna się rozprawa. Nie marnuj czasu na dziennikarzy. — Pan Weasley wykazuje się zdrowym rozsądkiem i odciąga żonę od wygłodniałej sensacji reporterki, która jednak się nie poddaje i niezłomnie wykrzykuje kolejne pytania.

Przez szum krzyczących dziennikarzy i zwykłych ludzi, którzy przyszli w charakterze gapiów, wybija się wysoki głos blondwłosej kobiety:

— Potter to psychopata? Jak pani sądzi? Może były jakieś sygnały?

— Znaczy zawsze był cichy, ale żeby...

— Molly! Chodźmy już.

— Co pani powie na ekskluzywny wywiad? Jak za starych czasów? — Rita trąca łokciem natarczywego reportera chcącego skorzystać z jej zasług w zatrzymaniu ofiary, by zadać parę pytań dla własnego dziennika. Reporterka przyszpila swoją rozmówczynię wzrokiem spod okularów z diamencikami. — To jak będzie?

— Żeby napisała pani takie bzdury jak po śmierci naszej córki?! — robi przerwę, po czym dodaje: —Podziękujemy. — Artur Weasley mówi te słowa z niecodziennym dla niego jadem, a Rita Skeeter przyszpila kolejną, jakże chętną ofiarę, w postaci Draco Malfoya.

Fontanna Magicznego Braterstwa umieszczona w samym centrum atrium stoi samotnie zdolna jedynie przypatrywać się szaleństwu, jakie ogarnęło czarodziejskim światem. Oświetla ją magiczne światło, ale nikt nie zwraca uwagi na jej pokojowe przesłanie — wszyscy są żądni krwi, która rozleje się dzisiaj na sali rozpraw.

Remus Lupin niepewnie wychodzi z kominka i otrzepuje wyświechtaną marynarkę. Rozgląda się z niepokojem po ciemnym pomieszczeniu, przez chwilę przygląda się przybyłym czarodziejom, po czym kieruje się w stronę windy, luzując krawat, bo strach nie pozwala oddychać. Stara się nie patrzeć w szydercze twarze czystokrwistych, ani w ciekawskie reporterów; niezauważenie prześlizguje się, by uciec natarczywym pytaniom. Szuka w tłumie Dumbledore'a. Musi znaleźć dyrektora Hogwartu. Po prostu nie może stać bezczynnie. Wie, że jego nie wpuszczą na salę rozpraw, ale musi się upewnić, że Harry będzie bezpieczny. Jako człowiek noszący gen wilkołaka niewiele ma do powiedzenia i jego zdanie się nie liczy dla Wizengamotu, więc jedyne, co może zrobić to błagać Dumbledore'a, by uchronił syna jego najlepszych przyjaciół przed okrutnym losem. Przecież nie wtargnie na rozprawę, wywrzaskując obelgi jak planował to Syriusz (za co został uziemiony przez Albusa, by nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, co tylko zaszkodziłoby Harry'emy, jak misja ratunkowa).

Pomimo poważnej sytuacji, Remus uśmiecha się na wspomnienie przyjaciela gotowego poświęcić siebie, by tylko jego chrześniak był bezpieczny. Jest to gorzki uśmiech, pełen nostalgii.

Wślizguje się do windy i wysiada na drugim piętrze. Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Korytarz wydaje się wąski od natłoku ludzi, flesze błyskają co chwilę, a co drugi człowiek wypowiada się w sprawie, o której nie ma bladego pojęcia — na ten widok Remus zaciska ze złości zęby, ale nic nie robi w tym kierunku. Bo cóż on może?

Dumbledore'a jednak nie ma w zasięgu wzroku. Remus przeciska się przez zbity tłum czarodziejów, ale nigdzie nie może wypatrzeć srebrzystej brody. W końcu daje sobie spokój. Ze smutkiem spogląda na tabliczkę przytwierdzoną magią do drzwi: Sprawa Harry'ego Pottera, nr 0033, Sędzia — Amelia Bones.

Dumbledore pewnie chciał uniknąć reporterów, tak, tak właśnie zrobił, mówi sobie Remus i zmusza się, by uwierzyć w siłę tego człowieka. Bo nic innego mu nie pozostało.

Gdy Remus Lupin opuszcza Departament Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów i udaje się do atrium, by oczekiwać na wyrok z bijącym sercem, drzwi do sali rozpraw (największej i najokazalszej w całym Ministerstwie, zdolnej pomieścić wielu widzów) otwierają się szeroko, a magiczny głos zapowiada, że rozprawa rozpocznie się za dziesięć minut.

* * *

Harry siedzi w niewielkim pomieszczeniu obok, rozmawiając po cichu z Dumbledore'em, który jest jego obrońcą. Chociaż raczej słucha monologu dyrektora i stara się zapamiętać wytyczne — co ma mówić i jak. Ręce związane magicznym promieniem energii ograniczają jego ruchy. Harry ma na sobie ubrania zapewnione przez Ministerstwo czy kto ich tam wie. Auror Park przyniósł je, mówiąc jedynie, że ma je założyć, a potem zaprowadził do łazienki, by Harry jakoś się prezentował. Ale jego młodą twarz zdobią ciemne cienie pod oczami i bruzdy zmęczenia, a całe ciało nie zaznało odpoczynku męczone stresem i pierdolonym Voldemortem w głowie.

Drzwi otwierają się bezdźwięcznie, a do pomieszczenia wchodzi dwóch nieznanych Harry'emu aurorów, by go eskortować na salę rozpraw. Ociężale, w ogóle nie chcąc znaleźć się po drugiej stronie ściany, gdzie czeka go koniec dotychczasowego życia, Harry podnosi się z krzesła i pozwala odprowadzić się do okrągłej sali. Aurorzy mają różdżki w pogotowiu, co w pewnym stopniu śmieszy Harry'ego, w końcu... Jak niby miałby uciec?

 _Gdybyś miał rozum w głowie, zrobiłbyś to dawno._

Harry tylko prycha, czym zarabia zdziwione spojrzenia dwóch mężczyzn, na co Tom odpowiada cichym śmiechem, mówiąc coś o tym, że to tyle z bycia postrzeganym jako poczytalny.

Sala rozpraw to okrągłe pomieszczenie. Po prawej stronie Harry'ego na podwyższeniu siedzą członkowie Wizengamotu ubrani w fioletowe szaty, pośród nich sędzia wyróżniająca się dla odmiany czarnym strojem. Na honorowym miejscu siedzi z kolei Minister Magii — Korneliusz Knot przypatrujący się Harry'emu z widoczną urazą. Harry nagle ma ochotę to wszystko rzucić. Jego życie... dopóki ma w głowie Voldemorta jest zagrożeniem dla życia innych.

 _Nie miej o sobie tak wysokiego mniemania, to w większości moja zasługa._

Harry ignoruje głos i skupia się na swoistych trybunach ułożonych w półokrąg wypełnionych gapiami. Wśród nich są twarze bardziej znane i te mniej, ale wszyscy szepczą między sobą.

 _Niezłe igrzyska zrobili z twojego procesu. To będzie niezapomniany spektakl, wierz mi._

Z przodu widowni są specjalne miejsca dla świadków. Jest tam wiele znajomych twarzy, ludzi, których darzy zaufaniem lub nienawiścią, ludzi mu obojętnych lub nieznajomych. Odwraca wzrok.

Zostaje posadzony na samotnym krześle pośrodku sali, dodatkowo od widowni oddziela go metalowa krata (jakby był w stanie ich zaatakować, jakby chciał ich zaatakować). Dołącza do niego Dumbledore i staje przy nim, jakby chcąc dodać otuchy. Jakby to w jakiś cholernie cudowny sposób miało szansę pomóc Harry'emu. Magiczne łańcuchy natychmiastowo oplatają nadgarstki i kostki Harry'ego, dość boleśnie wżynając się w skórę. Błyski fleszy nieustannie mu towarzyszą. W końcu po minucie oczekiwania sędzia wstaje i zapowiada:

— Rozpoczynamy rozprawę Harry'ego Pottera, oskarżonego o zabójstwo trzech mugoli: Vernona, Petunii i Dudleya Dursleyów. Proszę o zabranie głosu oskarżyciela i przedstawienie aktu oskarżenia.

Po tych słowach podnosi się wysoki urzędnik w okularach.

— Oskarżycielem jest Biuro Aurorów, ja jako reprezentant przestawię akt oskarżenia.

Przez blisko pięć minut mówi o okolicznościach, w jakich znaleziono Harry'ego i dowodach wskazujących na jego winę. Harry potrafi tylko patrzeć na swoje buty i być cicho, choć myśli szaleją w głowie. Bo przecież zabił, nawet jeśli opętany przez Voldemorta, to jednak jego ciało zabiło. On jest mordercą.

 _Nie przypisuj sobie moich zasług._

Harry grzecznie ignoruje natrętny głos w głowie i z powrotem skupia się na rozprawie. W idealnej chwili, bo sędzia kieruje do niego pytanie.

— Niech sam pan Potter opowie o tamtych wydarzeniach. Proszę, oddaję panu głos. Czy zabił pan swoich krewnych?

 _Przedstawienie czas zacząć._

Harry wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zgadza się z Voldemortem, bo właśnie to zamierza zrobić. Ten proces to jedna wielka gra reżyserowana przed Dumbledore.

— Zrobił to Voldemort. — Krótko, zwięźle i na temat.

— Co pan przez to rozumie? — Wśród zebranego tłumu wzbiera się szmer szeptów, więc sędzia zmuszona jest ich uciszyć.

Harry wpatruje się w poważne oblicze Amelii Bones, chcąc wybuchnąć śmiechem. Wie jednak, że to nie byłoby właściwe, więc powstrzymuje mięśnie twarzy od ruchu, opanowując się na tyle, że jego usta wykrzywiają się w krzywym grymasie. Grymasie, który mógłby zostać uznany za uśmiech szaleńca, ale przecież Harry szaleńcem nie jest.

— Moja blizna... Widzi pani? — Harry odsłania czarną grzywkę, ukazując wąską szramę w kształcie błyskawicy. — Zostawił mi to, gdy próbował mnie zabić. Każdy czarodziej to wie, prawda? Sławna blizna Harry'ego Pottera po niewybaczalnym zaklęciu, zaklęciu uśmiercającym — mówi gorzko. — Ale co konkretnie ona oznacza? A więc oznacza to, że mam go w głowie.

Jego słowa wywołują kolejne szepty i szemrania wśród widowni i członków Wizengamotu. Wręcz słyszy te pogardliwe określenia podszyte wrogością, zabawne, że go to już nie obchodzi. Harry ma już serdecznie dość, chce to wszystko zakończyć i odpocząć. Pójść za zasłużoną emeryturę w byciu bohaterem w lśniącej zbroi rozliczanym za każdy błąd i obserwowanym na każdym kroku.

Ignorując zarzuty o byciu psychopatą, Harry skupia się na Amelii Bones, która wygląda, jakby bardzo chciała uwierzyć w jego słowa, ale nie za bardzo potrafiła. Harry bierze głęboki oddech, widząc, że jak na razie plan idzie dobrze.

— I co chce pan przez to powiedzieć, panie Potter? — pyta ktoś z Wizengamotu.

— Że to on zabił.

— Jakże wygodne! — sarka ktoś, więc Harry unosi głowę, by spojrzeć w zimne oczy Lucjusz Malfoya.

— Czyli nie przyznaje się pan do winy? — Amelia Bones mruży już i tak wąskie oczy, przyglądając się w skupieniu twarzy Harry'ego Pottera.

— Nie. Moją... rodzinę zamordował Lord Voldemort, opętując moje ciało. Ja nie miałem na to wpływu.

— Nie sądzi pan, że uwierzymy w te brednie — parska ktoś.

— To możecie podać mi veritaserum i mnie sprawdzić — hardo odpowiada Harry. Jest już tak bardzo zmęczony.

— Ten eliksir jest zbyt silny dla osób poniżej siedemnastego życia i jego użycie przez osobę niepełnoletnią jest sankcjonowane przez Ministerstwo — sucho recytuje z pamięci sędzia.

— Jeśli mogę się wtrącić, Wysoki Sądzie. — Lucjusz Malfoy wstaje i odgarnia blond kosmyki z twarzy. — Uważam, że to było zaplanowane i pan Potter wspomniał o Eliksirze prawdy tylko dlatego, iż wiedział, że nie zostanie mu on podany. Dziękuję.

Rozlegają się pomruki aprobaty, ale Harry już o to nie dba. Po prostu będzie grał do końca, zostanie zesłany, tam gdzie ma zostać zesłany i wreszcie odpocznie. Chociaż gdzieś tam w głębi odzywa się dawny Harry chcący krzyczeć swoje racje i udowodnić niewinność, to zostaje stłumiony przez realia rzeczywistości.

Amelia Bones tylko kiwa głową, przyjmując do wiadomości słowa Lucjusza Malfoya i ponownie zwraca swoją uwagę na Harry'ego Pottera.

— Czy oskarżony może przedstawić jakieś dowody potwierdzające winę Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?

Harry milczy, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. Przecież jego jedynym dowodem są słowa.

— Rozumiem — sędzia wzdycha po minucie ciszy. — Dziękuję panu, panie Potter. Teraz przesłuchamy osoby postronne.

Harry dalej siedzi na swoim krześle, gdy za nim za specjalną barierką kolejno wypowiadają się aurorzy, opisując to, co widzieli. Zachowanie Harry'ego, każdy detal. Od tego, że chciał uciec w piżamie po pokryte krwią bose stopy.

 _Zdecydowanie takie rozprawy są nudne, ale myślę, że mogę cię pocieszyć, drogi Harry._

 _Niby jak?_ Harry chce wzruszyć ramionami, by pokazać, że nie obchodzi go zdanie Voldemorta, ale opamiętuje się, bo przecież jest wśród ludzi. Tym razem powie im, że prowadzi w głowie miłą pogawędkę z Lordem Voldemortem? Zamkną go w św. Mungu.

 _Finał będzie ekscytujący._

Harry szybko zapomina jednak o dziwnych słowach Riddle'a, gdy sędzia zaczyna przepytywać jego przyjaciół.

Hermiona wydaje się być nerwowa, gdy ściśniętym głosem opowiada o ich przyjaźni.

— Nie jestem w stanie uwierzyć, że Harry mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Znamy się od początku Hogwartu, znaczy poznaliśmy się w pociągu, ale przyjaciółmi zostaliśmy trochę później... w każdym razie znam Harry'ego bardzo dobrze i naprawdę nie byłby w stanie zabić kogoś w tak okropny sposób. Może nie dogadywał się z wujostwem, ale wierzę, że nie dopuściłby się morderstwa.

— Czyli Harry Potter mógł mieć motyw?

— To że nie byli w dobrych stosunkach nie znaczy, że miał motyw.

— Ale mógłby mieć?

— No tak...

— A co pani powie o zachowaniu pana Pottera? Czy ostatnio coś się w nim zmieniło? — Oho, myśli Harry, ludzie Dumbledore'a.

— Z pewnością po wydarzeniach z Komnatą Tajemnic i śmiercią Ginny już nigdy nie był dawnym Harrym, był bardziej skryty i cichy... Bardziej zamknął się w sobie.

— Dziękujemy, panno Granger. Może pani usiąść.

Następny jest Ron. Harry od razu wie, że ta część rozprawy zostanie przez niego na długo zapomniana. Kochany Ron, najlepszy kumpel Harry'ego insynuuje winę Harry'ego w śmierci Ginny i otwarcie mówi, że pewnie choruje na jakąś chorobę, bo jego zachowanie diametralnie się zmieniło. W jego głosie słychać pewność swoich przekonań, więc paru czarodziejów kiwa głowami, mrucząc do siebie. Bo skoro najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera tak mówi, to coś w tym musi być, prawda?

— Harry to mój kumpel — kontynuuje Ron, z każdym słowem sprawiając, że Harry chce już iść do celi, by tam zwinąć się w ciasny kłębek i zapomnieć o okropnym uczuciu bycia porzuconym — a przynajmniej tak mi się zdawało... no bo tak jak Hermiona mówiła, Harry po śmierci G-ginny to nie Harry, którego znaliśmy. I... i zaczął się od nas odsuwać, zawsze siedział sam i nie był już taki jak dawniej. Z nim naprawdę było coś nie tak potem.

Zaraz po synu zeznaje Molly Weasley. Zapewnia, że jest dobrym dzieckiem i kochanym, i na pewno to jakieś nieporozumienie. Nawet płacze wielorybim płaczem, użalając się nad biednym chłopcem. Artur Weasley wątpi w jego poczytalność. Nawet posuwa się do tego, że sugeruje jakoby to wychowanie u Dursleyów miało wpłynąć na jego psychikę. Harry powstrzymuje się od cichego śmiechu, jedynie wykrzywiając wargi w dziwnym grymasie. _To się robi coraz bardziej komiczne_ — szepcze Tom. — _Jak żałosnymi i zdradzieckimi ludźmi się otaczałeś..._

Cichy szept wibruje, wywołując dreszcze na skórze Harry'ego jakby muskała ją zimna bryza _._

W tym czasie czarodziej w fioletowej szacie proponuje zamknięcie w Nurmengardzie, by zapobiec dalszym nieszczęściom, bo Harry Potter jest niepoczytalny i zdolny do najstraszliwszych zbrodni, skoro wydaje się mu, że ma w głowie Voldemorta i że musi słuchać jego zdradzieckich szeptów. Harry słyszy gromki śmiech Toma w głowie.

— Sprzeciw. — Rękę unosi Lucjusz Malfoy, podnosząc się przy tym powoli z miejsca. — Na tej sali zostało udowodnione jak niebezpiecznym i nieobliczalnym człowiekiem jest Harry Potter, choroba jest tylko wymówką dla tych straszliwych czynów. Dlatego część Wizengamotu prosi o wyższy wymiar kary i skazanie Harry'ego Pottera na odbycie kary w Azkabanie, uważając, co poparte jest odpowiednią dokumentacją, że zabezpieczenia Nurmengardu są niewystarczające.

Plik dokumentów znika z ręki Malfoya, by pojawić się na biurku sędzi. Amelia Bones przez chwilę przypatruje się mężczyźnie, jakby chciała wyrazić swój sprzeciw, ale z jej ust wychodzi jedynie:

— Dokumenty zostaną dołączone do akt sprawy.

Kolejne słowa i wypowiedzi giną niezauważone przez Harry'ego, który skupia się na słowie Azkaban. Wibruje ono; dziwnie nasycone strachem i najgorszymi skojarzeniami. Rozlewa się niczym fala mroku po umyśle chłopca i sprawia, że dusi się ze strachu. A-z-k-a-b-a-n. Najzupełniej zwyczajne litery alfabetu łacińskiego, które po złożeniu tworzą dom dementorów przepełniony strachem i zgnilizną ciemności.

Ręce Harry'ego nagle zaczynają drżeć, więc przytrzymuje je razem, próbując opanować niekontrolowane ruchy. Chciałby móc wierzyć, że to tylko sen (wyjątkowo parszywy i nieprawdopodobny), ale już stracił siły, by walczyć. I chociaż słowo Azkaban coś w nim budzi, strach popędza go do działania, by uniknąć przebywania w tym straszliwym miejscu, to Harry siedzi spokojnie na krześle, patrząc się na swoje oblane zimnym potem dłonie, i po prostu chce, żeby to się już skończyło.

— W ogóle wiecie co? — mówi spokojnie z lekką drwiną w głosie. — Tak, zabiłem ich. Z dziką rozkoszą.

To, co nastaje po jego słowach można nazwać armagedonem, ale Harry już ma dość. Naprawdę. Dumbledore próbuje ratować sytuację, czasami rzucając Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie. A Harry po prostu jest już zmęczony, więc siedzi cicho i spokojnie, nie podnosząc wzroku.

Zagubiony w myślach nie zauważa, że skończyła się przerwa, ani tym bardziej, że się zaczęła. Amelia Bones z poważną i dość smutną miną, jakby robiła to tylko dlatego że ją przegłosowano, odczytuje wyrok:

— Sąd wraz z Wizengamotem uznał, że Harry Potter jest winny morderstwa rodziny Dursleyów. Karą za zabójstwo mugoli jest dożywocie, ale Sąd z uwagi na młody wiek sprawcy i podejrzenie choroby skraca ją do dziesięciu lat pozbawienia wolności w Azkabanie. Środkiem łagodzącym wyrok jest umieszczenie winnego w odizolowanej celi do osiągnięcia pełnoletności. Dziękuję, posiedzenie uważam za zakończone.


	9. Rozdział 8

Remus Lupin. Wilkołak. Były nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Huncwot. Lunatyk. Ukochany przyjaciel. Wiele określeń pasuje do tej konkretnej osoby, ale dzisiaj mógłby mówić o sobie "przynoszący hiobową wieść". Z wahaniem wymalowanym na zmęczonej twarzy staje przed drzwiami Grimmauld Place 12. Przez chwilę po prostu wpatruje się w nieokreślony punkt, po czym wreszcie wchodzi do środka z ciężko bijącym sercem.

Korytarz jest pusty. Raczej wątpi, by ktokolwiek był w domu poza Syriuszem i Stworkiem, członkowie Zakonu Feniksa pewnie jeszcze nie wrócili z Ministerstwa Magii, wciąż dyskutując o krzywdzącym wyroku. Liczba walczących po stronie Dumbledore'a stale uszczupla się z oczywistego względu — trudno uwierzyć w powrót Sam-Wiesz-Kogo, skoro nic się nie dzieje. Życie w czarodziejskim świecie toczy się zwyczajnym trybem, jeśli nie liczyć dwóch niepokojących incydentów: otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic trzy lata temu i aktualnej rozprawie Harry'ego Pottera. A właściwie skazanie niewinnego chłopaka na dziesięć lat w Azkabanie, co brzmi jak wyrok śmierci dla tak wrażliwego człowieka. Remus chciał iść do sędziów i opowiedzieć, że to najspokojniejszy chłopiec na świecie z sercem na właściwym miejscu, ale potem stwierdził, że świadectwo bliskiej znajomości z wilkołakiem tylko może zaszkodzić, więc odpuścił. I teraz nie może sobie tego wybaczyć.

— Syriuszu? — Ciche pytanie odbija się echem w pustym domu.

Na odpowiedź nie trzeba czekać długo. Najpierw jest trzask upadającego krzesła, a potem w korytarzu pojawia się Łapa, potykający się o własne stopy i ledwo zachowujący równowagę. Przystaje na widok ponurej miny Lupina.

— Czyli...?

— Niestety.

— To niemożliwe.

— Linia obrony obrała złą strategię. Ostatecznie...

— Nie. To niemożliwe.

— Musisz się z tym pogodzić.

— Haha... Niby jak, do cholery?!

— Po prostu... Mnie też nie jest łatwo!

— Tak? Jakoś nie wygląda!

— Syriuszu...

Po tej rozpaczliwej prośbie zapada cisza. Black po prostu stoi. Lupin wpatruje się w niego błagalnie. Zegar cicho tyka.

— Gdzie Dumbledore? — Głos Syriusza to ciche warknięcie rozjuszonego drapieżnika.

— Jeszcze w Ministerstwie. Syriuszu, musisz się uspokoić... — Słowa Remusa zostają przerwane pojawieniem się członków Zakonu Feniksa z Dumbledore'em na czele, którzy wchodzą do domu, głośno dyskutując.

Wszystko dzieje się błyskawicznie. Syriusz zaczyna rzucać oskarżeniami, a niejasne odpowiedzi dyrektora Hogwartu tak podburzają Blacka, że rzuca się na starszego czarodzieja. Błyski zaklęć i Syriusz kończy na przeciwległej ścianie przyszpilany przez niewidzialną siłę. Kingsley wskazuje na niego różdżką z drżącymi z emocji nozdrzami.

— Jak mogłeś?! — Syriusz powtarza te słowa coraz słabszym głosem, aż ten nie staje się szeptem niknącym wśród szlochów pani Weasley i przekrzykiwań czarodziejów.

Remus jest w stanie jedynie przyglądać się pogrążonemu w rozpaczy Łapie, choć jego serce ściska niewyobrażalny żal. Dlaczego los to taki parszywy sukinsyn?

* * *

Severus Snape opiera się ciężko o ścianę w gabinecie dyrektora, czekając aż ten wróci z Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa. Zegara wybijają miarowy rytm, a Mistrz Eliksirów pogrąża się w ponurych myślach.

W końcu płomienie kominka płoną zielenią i w gabinecie pojawia się jego właściciel. Dumbledore otrzepuje srebrzyste szaty, chociaż pewnie tylko z nawyku, bo nie widać na nich żadnego popioły czy innego brudu.

— Severusie.

Dumbledore najpierw podchodzi do pustej grzędy Faweksa i kontynuuje, stojąc odwrócony plecami do Snape'a.

— Co cię sprowadza?

— A jak myślisz? — rzuca gorzko Severus. Jego twarz nie zdradza emocji, jedynie oczy lśnią dziwnym blaskiem. — Przyrzekłem jej, że będę go chronił. — Głos jest zimny i oschły, ale jednocześnie pełen nigdy niewypowiedzianych na głos emocji. — Zaufałem tobie, Albusie.

— Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę z twojego oddania, co więcej, bardzo je sobie cenię. — Dumbledore mówi to wszystko nie patrząc na Snape'a, rękę kładzie na drewnianej grzędzie i delikatnie gładzi ją opuszkami palców. — Tego, co wydarzyło się dzisiaj na sali sądowej... nie dało się przewidzieć, Severusie. Dobrze wiesz, że plan był inny.

— Plan! — sarka z drwiną Snape. — To było do przewidzenia, że Czarny Pan się zaangażuje, spróbuje namieszać! Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić?

— Wiesz, Severusie... — Dumbledore wreszcie się odwraca z miną pokonanego człowieka — może tak będzie lepiej.

* * *

— Ron! — woła Hermiona, biegnąc za wysokim rudzielcem, który ze złością wspina się po schodach. — Zaczekaj! To nie tak...! — Chwyta go za nadgarstek, ale Ron się wyrywa, mrożąc dziewczynę wzrokiem, gdy ta patrzy na niego urażona.

— Ty uparty ośle! Choć raz wysłuchaj, co mam do powiedzenia! — Z desperacji Hermiona podnosi głos.

— Tak? — warczy Ron, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. — Znowu powiesz mi, że to moja wina, że Harry trafił do Azkabanu? Tego mam słuchać? Twoich bzdurnych oskarżeń?!

— Nie są bzdurne! — automatycznie broni swojego stanowiska. Potem dodaje łagodniejszym tonem:

— Po prostu mnie wysłuchaj... dobrze? — Ostatnie słowo to już niepewny szept. Ron tylko na nią patrzy, więc zachęcona Hermiona kontynuuje.

— Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że z Harrym było coś nie tak... ale uważam, że nie powinieneś mówić, że najprawdopodobniej to Harry zabił Ginny.

— Nie waż się wypowiadać jej imienia! — warczy Ron, czerwieniąc się na twarzy ze złości. — Nie zasłużyła na taki los!

— A czy ja coś o tym wspomniałam?! Przecież też straciłam kogoś ważnego, ona była dla mnie kimś ważnym! — W oczach Hermiony lśnią łzy.

— Ale nie tak ważnym jak dla mnie! A Harry... Jako jedyny miał szansę temu zapobiec, miał szansę uratować moją siostrzyczkę — mówi z bólem. — Ale tego nie zrobił! I to przez niego ona... — Głos mu się załamuje, nie jest w stanie powiedzieć na głos, że jego siostra nie żyje.

— Ale to nie powód...! Ugh! — krzyczy z frustracji. — Naprawdę musiałeś to wywlekać przed Wizengamotem?

— Wszystkie fakty mogły być istotne!

— Naprawdę cię nie rusza, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel wylądował w Azkabanie? W AZKABANIE, RON! Zdajesz sobie sprawę jak tam jest? — Policzki Hermiony są zarumienione od emocji targających dziewczynę.

— Może na to zasłużył! — Krzyk Rona jest donośny i budzi panią Black, która zaczyna wydzierać się zza ram portretu.

— Ty... naprawdę tak uważasz? — Hermiona zadaje swoje pytanie cicho, jakby nie chciała, by zostało dosłyszane, bo przerażała ją możliwa odpowiedź.

— A ty nie? Sama powiedziałaś, tam, na sali sądowej, sam słyszałem, że Harry miał motyw. Więc nie zgrywaj niewiniątka! I nie zwalaj całej winy na mnie!

Hermiona cofa się stopień niżej, jakby została spoliczkowana. Wpatruje się przez chwilę w Rona zranionym wzrokiem, po czym obraca i odchodzi byle jak najdalej od niego.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk, braciszku — mówią bliźniacy, aportując się znikąd.

— Odczepcie się — warczy Ron i wbiega na górę, głośno tupiąc. Po chwili słychać głośny trzask drzwi od pokoju najmłodszego z Weasleyów, a bliźniacy wymieniają między sobą zmartwione spojrzenia.

* * *

Budynek Azkabanu to martwa bryła kamieni na pustej wyspie bez życia. Strzeliste wieże niknące w gęstych chmurach, okna przysłonięte ciężkimi kratami, wyjałowiona ziemia i to bezgraniczne uczucie rozpaczy, które czuje się aż w kościach.

Takie jest wrażenie Harry'ego o najlepiej strzeżonym więzieniu czarodziejów, gdy po raz pierwszy spogląda na ponury budynek. Zakuty w magiczne kajdanki zostaje wyprowadzony z łodzi, którą tu przypłyną i powoli idzie wąską ścieżką pośród gołych skał w stronę swojego przeznaczenia.

Powietrze tu jest wilgotne, a przerażający oddech dementorów przywodzi na myśl zgniliznę. Zakapturzone demony czają się w mroku, gdy Harry zostaje prowadzony przy eskorcie strażników. Może to tylko wyobraźnia przerażonego chłopca, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że oni wszyscy patrzą na niego łakomym wzrokiem, który wzbudza w nim obrzydzenie i strach tak potworny, że nie potrafiłby opisać go słowami.

 _Od czego masz wyobraźnię?_

Harry ma ochotę głucho jęknąć w swojej głowie.

 _Myślałem, że się odczepiłeś i że przynajmniej tutaj będę miał spokój._ Naprawdę ma dość Voldemorta w swojej głowie. Ale tak naprawdę, naprawdę, naprawdę dość.

 _Miałbym to przegapić?_

Harry przewraca oczami i skupia się na otoczeniu, próbując zignorować śmiech Riddle'a.

Przed bramą na chwilę przystają, strażnicy, którzy przyprowadzili Harry'ego o czymś dyskutują z tymi strzegącymi wejścia, więc Harry korzysta z okazji i spogląda w niebo. Ile by dał, by choć jeden, ostatni raz móc ujrzeć piękne gwiazdy. Granatowy nieboskłon usiany milionem iskier tętniących życiem i nadzieją. Zamiast tego jedyne, co widzi to szare, gęste chmury.

 _Mogę pokazać ci gwiazdy. Tylko zaśnij, a pokażę ci, co tylko zechcesz._

 _Jeszcze tu jesteś?_

 _Mój mały czarodzieju_ — mówi z rozbawieniem — _Ja tu będę już zawsze._

Strażnicy wreszcie kończą dyskusję wybuchem gromkiego śmiechu i Harry pierwszy raz przekracza wrota Azkabanu.


	10. Rozdział 9

Jego cela jest stosunkowo niewielkich rozmiarów. By się tu dostać musiał przejść tysiące krętych schodów śmierdzących wilgotnym kamieniem i solą w towarzystwie dwóch aurorów zachowujących się jak statuy patrzące wszędzie tylko nie na Harry'ego. Przed ucieczką z celi chroni go błyszcząca bariera na metalowych drzwiach i ciężkie kajdany blokujące magię; dzięki nim cała magia Harry'ego jest zamknięta w jego ciele jak w klatce, niezdolna przedostać się do świata zewnętrznego.

Wspomnienie jego różdżki nadal bolało.

Jak jego wspaniała przyjaciółka została przełamana na pół.

Oschły urzędnik najpierw poinformował, że wraz z wyrokiem zostaje wydalony z Hogwartu, a potem po prostu ją złamał. Na pół. Było tylko parę iskier, ostatni płacz jego przyjaciółki, i niedowierzające spojrzenie Harry'ego.

Nie było wielkiej ceremonii, po prostu w zaciszu ministerialnej sali, gdzie nikt inny nie mógł tego zobaczyć, bez żadnych specjalnych formułek — różdżka Harry'ego została zniszczona, a jej szczątek nie zwrócono mu, tylko wrzucono do ognia.

Chciałby mieć ten luksus, co Hagrid — zachować chociażby część. Nie żeby jej używał, ale po prostu może dodałaby mu otuchy w takim zimnym i przerażającym miejscu jakim jest Azkaban.

Na początku nie odczuwa dementorów tak bardzo. Czuje ich obecność, to przerażające uczucie niczym pajęczyna lodu oplatające serce, ale nie jest to tak natarczywe i obezwładniające jak się spodziewał. Może dlatego że jeszcze kręci się wokół pełno ludzi — dopracowują bariery w jego celi. Zostawiają ubranie na zmianie i pokazują, gdzie dwa razy dziennie pojawia się taca z jedzeniem. Potem odchodzą, a Harry zostaje sam.

Wpatruje się w małe, zakratowane okienko wielkości otwartej dłoni przez które widać jedynie rozciągający się wokół ponury ocean. Wpatruje się w nie, dopóki za kratami nie pojawiają się oślizgłe usta dementora. Już więcej tego nie robi. Nie może także wyzbyć się wrażenia, że zgniłe wargi rozciągały się w najbardziej przerażającym uśmiechu świata.

Wzdryga się na samą myśl i chowa w cienkim kocu na pryczy, naciągając go na głowę i zamykając oczy.

Czas upływa wolno. Tępe gapienie się na ścianę, jedzenie śniadania, tępe gapienie się na ścianę, kolacja, sen, a na drugi dzień poranek urozmaica lodowaty prysznic.

Stoi nagi, trzęsąc się przebiera bosymi stopami. Prysznic sam się wyłącza, a Harry ubiera w zestaw identycznych szat jak poprzedniego dnia, tylko cuchnących chemikaliami zamiast potem. Przypatruje się szorstkiemu materiałowi bez koloru i z westchnieniem wychodzi z małej, prywatnej łazienki (ach, ten luksus) do czekającego strażnika.

— Dlaczego mam osobną toaletę?

Auror nawet na niego nie patrzy, tylko zaczyna wspinać się po schodach — magiczne kajdany Harry'ego zmuszają go, by za nim podążył. Nigdy nie odpowiadają na jego pytania, tak jak prawie nigdy na niego nie patrzą.

Nie cierpi chodzić po korytarzach Azkabanu. Na całe szczęście nie zapuszczają się tam, gdzie są cele więźniów oszalałych od wpływu dementorów, w ogóle nie prowadzają go tam, gdzie są jakiekolwiek cele, ale Harry i tak ich słyszy. Ich jęki, krzyki i zawodzenia. Osoby, których umysły zostały pożarte przez strach.

Czasami na korytarzu (wąskim, pełnym wilgoci i tego okropnego, stęchłego zapachu) mija dementora. Zazwyczaj stoi albo sunie powoli i sprawia wrażenie, jakby przyglądał się Harry'emu z ciekawością. Harry nie może pozbyć się przedziwnego odczucia, że dementorzy pałają do niego dziwnym zainteresowaniem. Wzdryga się, gdy tylko myśli o tym jak zdają się wodzić za nim wzrokiem, obserwować, jakby na coś czekali.

Jego cela nic się nie zmieniła w przeciągu tych kilkunastu minut jak brał prysznic; Harry wychodzi do niej z ulgą, że już dłużej nie musi znosić takiej bliskości z dementorami. Kładzie się na twarde łóżko i przymyka oczy.

Odkąd jest w Azkabanie w jego głowie panuje cisza. Voldemort nie odezwał się jeszcze ani razu. Harry nie jest w stanie określić, ile to dokładnie czasu. Wie, że jest uwięziony już parę dni, ale odliczanie do końca wyroku jest bezcelowe. Przecież nie ma do kogo wracać. Zresztą... prawdopodobnie zwariuje przed wyjściem na wolność.

Budzi go chrobotanie. jakby długi, zaostrzony paznokieć przejeżdżał po szybie. Powoli i irytująco, raniąc wrażliwe uszy.

Ale nikogo nie ma. Przez maleńkie okno wpada nikła łuna światła słońca schowanego z chmurami, ale nie widać paznokcia czy jego prawdopodobnego właściciela.

Harry wstaje, kręci się trochę po celi i znów się kładzie. Co on ma tu robić? Korci go, aby poprosić strażnika o jakieś książki. Gdy za dwa dni pójdzie pod prysznic to tak zrobi, myśli zasypiając.

Ciemność otula go niczym ciepły kokon z delikatnego jedwabiu. To całkiem miłe uczucie, dopóki nie czuje jak macki ciemności nie zaciskają się na jego szyi. Delikatne palce mroku mają zadziwiającą siłę i Harry przez chwilę nie może oddychać. Jego myśli wirują, nie potrafiąc się skrystalizować, a oddech więźnie w gardle przez co Harry zaczyna się dusić. I to go budzi.

W jego celi jest ciemno. Nie ma nikogo. Jest tu tylko on. Tylko Harry. Przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, bo jeśli się przyjrzeć... Spod łóżka wystaje ręka. Blada, posiniaczona z nierównymi, zabrudzonymi paznokciami. Harry przełyka ślinę.

Boi się wstać, więc podkula nogi pod siebie i siedzi tak przez jakiś czas. Gdy otwiera oczy, już nie ma wystającej ręki. Tym razem jest to ciało małej dziewczynki z dziurą w brzuchu o nierównych krawędziach. Ginny porusza ustami, jakby coś chciała powiedzieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła. Harry przypatruje się jej ze swojego miejsca. Ginny ma wyrwany język, Harry chce łkać z frustracji.

Chowa twarz w kolanach, ale gdy ją unosi, Ginny nadal tam leży.

Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, ona tam jest. Leży i porusza ustami jak ryba, która umiera bez wody.

— Przestań! — krzyczy w przestrzeń i szuka wzrokiem dementora, który powinien być odpowiedzialny za te halucynacje. Ale nikogo nie ma. Jest tylko Harry i Ginny.

— Przestań... już dość...

Całą noc Harry siedzi, wpatrując się w nagie ciało dziewczyny, w wnętrzności rozszarpane przez ostre pazury i poruszające się usta z wyrwanym językiem.

Budzi się z szybko bijącym sercem. Na stoliku leży jego śniadanie. Ginny zniknęła.

Z ulgą wstaje, ignoruje plamę krwi na podłodze (To halucynacje, powtarza sobie, halucynacje) i próbuje zjeść, ale każdy kęs jest jak bezbarwna breja napawająca jedynie obrzydzeniem, więc zwraca wszystko do wiadra, które powinno służyć całkiem innemu celowi. Magia od razu usuwa brud, a Harry osuwa się na ziemie, przyciskając rozgrzane czoło do zimnego kamienia.

Zza okna przypatruje mu się dementor. A Harry tylko wpatruje się w plamę krwi i wyrwany język, który jeszcze podryguje.

— To iluzja, halucynacja...

Światło dnia nic nie zmienia. Obezwładniające zimno kłóci się z rozgrzanym ciałem Harry'ego, który nie ma siły podnieść się z podłogi.

— Tego tak naprawdę nie ma, nie ma... Nie ma! Nie istniejesz! — krzyczy do plamy krwi i zanosi się płaczem. Wszystko znika, gdy tylko zamyka oczy. Gdy je otwiera, wszystko zaczyna się od nowa.

Wysokie sklepienie w całości pokryte jest świeżą krwią. Harry skądś zna ten widok. Otwiera oczy z przerażenia, gdy widzi Ginny, która otwiera i zamyka usta, walcząc o swoje gasnące życie. Ale ta Ginny nie ma dziury w brzuchu.

Harry rozgląda się wokół. Wszystko przesiąknięte jest gorącą krwią martwego bazyliszka, a po jego truchle Harry wreszcie orientuje się, gdzie jest. Komnata Tajemnic.

Znowu tu jest.

— To sen, iluzja... — powtarza uparcie szeptem. — Tylko dlaczego to wszystko jest takie realne?!

Rozgląda się w panice, szukając dementorów. Widzi jedynie posągi węży, jeden wielki Salazara, pełno krwi i Ginny.

Nawet do niej nie podchodzi. Przecież to iluzja. To i tak nie miałoby sensu. Ginny umarła. Jej już nie ma. Nie ma.

— Zdecydowanie wydoroślałeś.

Harry gwałtownie odwraca się w stronę głosu. Tom Riddle stoi oparty o kolumnę (chyba jedyną niezabrudzoną krwią) i uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— Już nie rzucasz się na ratunek jak Gryfon-idiota. — Harry ignoruje przytyk, zbyt skupiony na samej osobie Voldemorta.

— Tom — mówi hardo.

— Też miło cię widzeć, mój mały czarodzieju. — Voldemort nie przestaje prowadzić swojej gry. — Chociaż już ustaliliśmy, że wydoroślałeś... Powinienem przestać cię tak nazywać? Hm...? Co o tym myślisz?

— Co tu robisz?

— Ja? — dziwi się. — Mnie tu nie ma, mały czarodzieju. To twój świat, twoje lęki. Ty mi powiedz: co ja tu robię?

— N-n-nie wiem... — Harry panicznie próbuje zrozumieć, co się dzieje, ale w głowie ma pustkę, a ręce zaczynają drżeć z emocji, strachu. — Ja już nie chcę...

— Och, no doprawdy! — Tom odpycha się od kolumny i podchodzi bliżej. — Wracamy do tej żałosnej strony Chłopca, Który Przeżył?

— Mam tego dość!

— Och? — Unosi brew i krzyżuje ręce na piersi, co tylko podjudza Harry'ego.

— Tak! Cholera, tak! Mam dość! Tego... tego wszystkiego! Ciebie, dementorów, Ginny! Dlaczego ona nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju? Jest przecież martwa! Co ja jej takiego zrobiłem? Ja naprawdę chciałem ją uratować! Chciałem!

— Nie wiesz, że nieładnie tak brzydko kłamać? — Voldemort schyla się i podnosi coś z ziemi; Harry nie jest w stanie dojrzeć, co takiego.

— Ja... To prawda, naprawdę!

— Próbujesz przekonać mnie czy siebie? Hm? — Drugie pytanie to pomruk wibrujący wśród wysokich ścian.

Harry próbuje zebrać myśli, wyciera spocone ręce o szaty (dlaczego jest ubrany w hogwarcki mundurek?) i przestępuje z nogi na nogę.

— Ciebie — mówi niepewnie. — A może siebie? — dodaje.

— To jak już będziesz wiedział — Voldemort wyciąga różdżkę i celuje nią w gardło Harry'ego — to koniecznie mnie poinformuj — kończy z błyskiem w oku i błyskiem zaklęcia torturującego, które z całą siłą uderza w pierś Harry'ego, posyłając go na brudną od krwi podłogę.

Co dziwne Harry nie czuje bólu. Rozgląda się i przez chwilę próbuje zorientować w sytuacji. Nie ma Ginny. Nie ma ciała Ginny. Nie ma krwi. Jest w celi.

— Oddychaj, Harry — mówi do siebie. — Wdech i wydech...

W oddali słychać czyjeś przeraźliwe krzyki, jakaś kobieta wręcz zdziera sobie gardło nienaturalnie wysokim głosem błagając o miłosierdzie, skomląc, że nie chciała zabić swojego synka.

Harry ma ochotę rwać włosy z głowy. Ile czasu minęło? Jaka jest pora dnia? Za oknem jest szaro jak zwykle; niezależnie od pory dnia jest szaro, tylko w nocy panuje czarń, zlewając się z płaszczami dementorów.

Podnosi się z łóżka, czując jak trzeszczą mu zastałe kości. Uparcie nie patrzy w pewne miejsce. Wie, że Ginny tam nie było, tak naprawdę nie leżała na podłodze jego celi. Ale dla bezpieczeństwa nie spogląda w tamto miejsce.

Nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Jeśli będzie tak siedział bezczynnie, to naprawdę oszaleje. Kobieta dalej krzyczy, a Harry marzy o tym, aby wyłączyć swój słuch. Cierpienie kogoś innego to nie jeso sprawa.

Z westchnieniem kładzie się na plecach i zaczyna robić brzuszki. Raz, dwa, trzy. Raz dwa, trzy. I powtórka. I od nowa. Wszystko, by tylko nie myśleć, nie może zwariować. Musi znaleźć jakiś cel.

Zmęczony i oblany potem pada na łóżko. Z ulgą wypuszcza powietrze — właśnie taki stan chciał osiągnąć. Nie myśleć. I jakoś to przeżyć.

— Cel życia... — mruczy w materac. — Jaki mógłbym mieć? Czy kiedykolwiek go w ogóle miałem?

— Czego chcę?

Chce spotkać się z Syriuszem, przytulić go i powiedzieć, że on teraz rozumie, tak bardzo rozumie ból swojego ojca chrzestnego. Może mogliby polecieć do tych ciepłych krajów, które zwiedzał Łapa jak się ukrywał.

Chce stąd wyjść. Uciec.

Chce odzyskać swoją różdżkę i każdego napotkanego dementora potraktować zaklęciem patronusa.

Chce, aby ta przeklęta kobieta wreszcie przestała jęczeć za swoim synem.

Chce, aby oni wszyscy się zamknęli.

Chce wykrzyczeć Ronowi w twarz, co o nim myśli. I Hermionie też.

Chce spoliczkować Dumbleore'a, a potem zapytać dlaczego.

Chce zniszczyć ten głupi system, który każe niewinnych ludzi.

Chce spokoju.

Chce się stąd wydostać, nieważne jakich sposobów musiałby użyć.

I chociaż chce to wszystko — nie robi nic. Nie podjudza w sobie nadziei, po prostu spogląda na sufit, myśląc o bezsensownym życiu.

* * *

Długie, blade palce delikatnie gładzą głowę węża, gdyby Nagini była kotem z pewnością mruczałaby usatysfakcjonowana — jednak będąc gadem jedynie czasami wysuwa rozwidlony język i cicho syczy.

— Mój panie... — Przed fotelem klęczy Lucjusz Malfoy, uniżenie chyli głowę i nie patrzy w krwiste oczy Voldemorta. Niewielki gabinet rozświetla jedynie parę świec, a w powietrzu unosi się zapach zakurzonych ksiąg i mocnego, czerwonego wina.

Czarny Pan nie odpowiada na powitanie, po prostu czeka aż blondwłosy czarodziej podniesie się z kolan i sam zacznie mówić.

— Potter dotarł do Azkabanu, zgodnie z twoimi zaleceniami, mój panie.

Za odpowiedź otrzymuje kiwnięcie głową i tyle. Malfoy przez chwile po prostu stoi, milcząc, czekając, aż dostanie odpowiedź.

— Mój panie... Jeśli można... — Voldemort unosi reszcie wzrok i odkłada czytaną księgę— Czy to aby na pewno było mądre posunięcie?

— Co masz przez to na myśli?

Lucjusz przełyka głośno ślinę i oblizuje wąskie wargi. Ton Voldemorta nie pozostawia złudzeń — jeśli odpowiedź Lucjusza się nie spodoba, ten gorzko tego pożałuje.

— Przecież Azkaban wkrótce przestanie istnieć.

Voldemort unosi jedynie brew, więc Malfoy kontynuuje, ostrożnie dobierając słowa:

— Mówię o ataku na Azkaban i przejęciu dementorów na naszą stronę...

Ta odpowiedź wywołuje jedynie szeroki uśmiech u Czarnego Pana, ale nie ma w nim śladów rozbawienia czy życzliwości, a znika równie szybko jak się pojawił.

— Czy ja coś wspominałem o ataku na Azkaban?

— Nie, ale... to oczywiste.

— Oczywiste, powiadasz? — Voldemort wstaje i pozwala, aby długa szata opadła na miękki dywan. Powoli podchodzi do zdezorientowanego mężczyzny i zimnymi palcami unosi jego podbródek tak, by ich oczy się spotkały. — I dlatego tego nie zrobimy, Lucjuszu. Zapomniałeś? Na razie działamy w ukryciu, nie ma potrzeby siać niepotrzebnej paniki wśród spokojnie żyjących czarodziejów, nieprawdaż?

Lucjusz chaotycznie i nazbyt gorliwie potakuje głową, a Voldemort zabiera palce z uśmiechem satysfakcji.

— W takim razie co ze śmierciożercami, którzy tam są? Wiernie ci służyli, panie.

— Na razie nie mam z nich pożytku. Jak plan nabierze rozpędu... wtedy ich uwolnimy.

Czarny Pan wzdycha i otwiera grubą księgę.

— Jeszcze czegoś chcesz? — Spogląda na Malfoya, który nadal stoi w miejscu bez zamiaru opuszczenia gabinetu. Voldemort wie, że to gabinet Lucjusza i jego dom, ale irytuje go stała obecność właściciela. W końcu przybył tu, aby zbadać pewną sprawę. I chce to zrobić możliwie jak najszybciej.

— Potter — wykrztusza jedynie.

— Co z nim?

— Dlaczego tak ważne było, by trafił do Azkabanu, a nie do Nurmengardu?

Czarny Pan jedynie uśmiecha się tajemniczo i ręką każe odejść Lucjuszowi. Gdy drzwi się zamykają, opada cicho na fotel i przeciąga się jak kot wygrzewający się na słońcu.

 _Nie rozumiem tej fascynacji, Tom. To zwykły dzieciak._

Nagini unosi ciężki łeb i zerka na pożółkłe strony księgi o dementorach. Rycina, na której otworzona jest książka ukazuje konającego, pomarszczonego stwora.

 _Ale ma potencjał. Jak węgiel, który potrzebuje czasu i nakładu pracy, by stał się diamentem. Najbardziej wartościowym w kolekcji._


	11. Rozdział 10

Dni zlewają się w jeden, monotonny upływ czasu, czasami Harry nie potrafi odróżnić nocy od poranka. Wszystko wydaje się takie samo: tak samo nużące, tak samo przerażające... jakby każda sekunda chciała wyssać z niego jak najwięcej chęci do życia.

Dzisiaj nie jest inaczej.

Poranny posiłek to mdła owsianka, ale Harry'ego życie z Dursleyami nauczyło, że wszystko może być zjadliwe, więc połyka mokrą papkę z zapałem, by uciszyć głośne burczenie żołądka. Pusta miska znika (jak zwykle), a Harry przeciąga się, czekając na strażnika —dzisiaj jest dzień higieny i Harry wreszcie będzie mógł zmyć z siebie te wszystkie okropne, ludzkie wydzieliny.

Strażnik przychodzi parę minut po tym jak znikają puste naczynia po śniadaniu. Ubrany w ciemną szatę i z różdżką w pogotowiu z grobową miną zmęczonego człowieka usuwa magiczną barierę i prowadzi Harry'ego krętymi schodami w dół.

— Co tam słychać?

Odpowiada mu tylko cisza; strażnik nawet na niego nie spogląda, jakby nie słyszał niczego.

— Jak masz na imię? Człowieku, ulituj się, ja tu próbuję nie zwariować. — Z desperacją patrzy w bladą twarz strażnika. To mężczyzna w sile wieku, z prostym nosem i kurzymi łapkami w okolicach oczu.

— Zamierzasz mnie ignorować? Tak ciągle?

Strażnik go oczywiście ignoruje, a Harry wręcz krzyczy z frustracji.

— Co? Mam zacząć zachowywać się agresywnie? Wtedy powiesz do mnie chociaż jedno, cholerne słowo?

Odpowiada mu cisza.

Woda pod prysznicem nie jest ani ciepła, ani zimna i przez to Harry czuje się nieswojo, przyzwyczajony, że może dostosowywać temperaturę do woli. Jeny, wolałby już kąpać się w lodowatej wodzie niż w takim czymś, co nawet trudno zaklasyfikować. Irytujące.

— Dlaczego nie widuję innych więźniów? — To pierwsze, co wypowiada, gdy wychodzi spod prysznica ociekający wodą, a magiczny wiatr powoli go suszy.

Pytanie zawisa w powietrzu, a Harry spokojnie zakłada więzienny strój, czekając na odpowiedź, która nigdy nie nadejdzie.

Strażnik jedynie odsuwa się, pozwalając Harry'emu przejść. Harry mija go z ponurą miną i postanowieniem, że zmusi tego przygłupa do mówienia.

* * *

Remus Lupin przeciera twarz z westchnieniem zmęczonego człowieka. Siedzi na ławce przy ministerialnym oddziale zajmującym się wydawaniem przepustek do Azkabanu. Miętoli i tak pogięte podanie, czekając na swoją kolej. Czas zdaje się wlec w nieskończoność.

Gdy Lupin zerka na zegar wiszący na ścianie nad zdobionymi drzwiami, wskazuje on tę samą godzinę, jaką wskazywał, zdawałoby się ponad dziesięć minut temu.

Wzdycha głośno. Jego wzrok beznamiętnie wędruje po pustym korytarzu. Gdzieś w oddali słychać rozmowy i jakieś okrzyki, ale nie interesują one Remusa; jego celem są drzwi na przeciw.

Remus przyszedł tutaj z jednym celem: odwiedzić Harry'ego i zapewnić go, że ani on, ani Syriusz nie wierzą w winę chłopaka, Boże, nawet im przez głowę nie przeszła tak nieprawdopodobna myśl — Harry ma serce na właściwym miejscu i zawsze umiał wybrać to całe tak zwane "dobro". Dlatego Remus nie rozumiał zachowania dwójki najlepszych przyjaciół Harry'ego, przecież powinny ich łączyć silne więzy...

Myśl, że Harry, dzieciak, który tak mocno reagował na obecność jednego dementora, jest w Azkabanie otoczony przez te potwory, spędza sen z powiek Remusa.

— Remus Lupin.

Lunatyk wchodzi do małego biura i kładzie podanie na wyciągniętą rękę urzędniczki, która marszczy zabawnie brwi jak tylko go widzi, jakby się brzydziła. Remus wzrusza na to ramionami, nie przejmując się humorkami kobiety, i siada w oczekiwaniu na decyzję.

Po paru minutach czytania urzędniczka podnosi wzrok znad kartki i wzdycha.

— Pan wie, że nie ma pan najmniejszych szans na zdobycie tej wizyty? — Zmęczony głos brzmi, jakby kobiecie było wręcz żal, że jej rozmówca jest takim idiotą.

— Nie rozumiem. Przecież jako pełnoprawny członek magicznej społeczności... — Remus za wszelką cenę nie chce po sobie dać znać, jak bardzo zaczyna się stresować. On przecież musi zobaczyć się z Harrym.

— Tak, tak, tak... — przerywa mu kobieta i przewracam oczami. — Tylko... rozumie pan, panie Lupin... jest pan zarejestrowanym wilkołakiem bez źródła utrzymania. Azkaban to miejsce o rygorystycznym nadzorze, nie możemy pana tam wpuścić. — Remus już otwiera usta, by zacząć się kłócić, przełknąć cholerną dumę, przecież robi to dla Harry'ego, ale kobieta kontynuuje: — W dodatku więzień to specjalny przypadek. Młodociany morderca z zaburzeniami psychicznymi. W Azkabanie spędził niecały miesiąc... szczerze wątpię, aby był stabilny.

— Jeśli dobrze zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jest niestabilny, to po jaką cholerę go tam zamykaliście?! — Pod koniec wypowiedź jest już tylko warkotem rozjuszonego zwierzęcia, a Remus podnosi się z krzesła, oddychając ciężko.

Urzędniczka przez chwilę siedzi jak wmurowana, tylko coraz szerzej otwiera oczy ze zdumienia, ale zanim Remus miałby okazję powiedzieć coś jeszcze, do biura wbiegają wezwani przez nią aurorzy i wyprowadzają go na zewnątrz. Na korytarzu Remus wyrywa im się i odchodzi, nie oglądając za siebie.

Z bijącym sercem i gorzkim poczuciem przegranej przekracza próg domu o numerze 12 na Grimmauld Place. Odwiesza stary, wyświechtany płaszcz i ściąga ciężkie buty.

— Remus? — Syriusz pojawia się od razu, jak tylko słyszy hałasy z przedpokoju. — Jak poszło? — pyta, pojawiając się z kubkiem parującej kawy.

Lupin tylko na niego patrzy i bez pytania bierze gorący kubek w dłonie i upija spory łyk; wrzątek parzy jego gardło, ale w ten przyjemny sposób. Przełyka gorzki smak (Syriusz nie słodzi) i mówi:

— Oddalili. — Próbuje zachować spokój. Znowu bierze łyk kawy, tym razem by ukryć emocje i nie musieć patrzeć na zraniony wyraz twarzy Syriusza.

— Chodźmy usiąść... Zrobię ci słodkiej kawy i... opowiesz mi o wszystkim. — Łapa reaguje z dziwnym spokojem. Nie czeka na odpowiedź Lunatyka, po prostu odwraca się i odchodzi.

Remus przez chwilę stoi z gorącym kubkiem, skupiając się na uczuciu jak grzeje wnętrza dłoni. Martwi go reakcja Syriusza. W charakterze Blacka jest głośno mówić o swoich myślach, wyrażać uczucia dobitnie i walczyć o swoje. Lupin spodziewał się wrzasków, rozpaczliwych pytań, nawet niedojrzałych wyrzutów. Ale nie spodziewał się takiej pustki. Takiego braku emocji. Jakby Syriusz stracił całą nadzieję. Remus wlecze się z wahaniem do kuchni, gdzie czajnik gwiżdże wysokie tony, a Syriusz otulony zapachem świeżo zmielonej kawy wygląda przez okno, opierając ręce na obdrapanym parapecie.

Lunatyk robi sobie kawę i słodzi pięcioma kostkami cukru, dodatkowo dosypując czekoladę w proszku. Miesza to wszystko dokładnie łyżeczką, zaczyna pić dopiero, gdy fusy z powrotem osadzą się na dnie i napój jest klarowny.

— Powiesz coś? — pyta po długiej przerwie, gdy wypił już ponad połowę, a kubek Syriusza dawno jest już zimny.

— Co konkretnie? — odwarkuje, nie patrząc na niego.

— Po prostu... cokolwiek. — Remus wzrusza ramionami, chociaż Syriusz nie może tego widzieć.

— Czyli co? Mam robić ci wyrzuty? Cholernie dobrze wiem, że to nie twoja wina. — Wreszcie Syriusz się odwraca, ale nadal nie patrzy na Lupina. Najpierw odstawia kubek na kuchenny blat, a potem siada na krześle obok tego, które zajmuje Remus.

— Zwyczajnie, co o tym myślisz. Po prostu ze mną o tym porozmawiaj.

— Gdyby to było takie łatwe...

— Wiem — mówi spokojnie Remus i chwyta dłoń Syriusza, ściskając lekko. — To nigdy nie stanie się łatwe. W końcu tu o naszego Harry'ego chodzi.

— On tego nie przeżyje, Remusie — szepcze.

Lupin potrafi tylko przytaknąć.

Przez chwilę siedzą, obaj głęboko pogrążeni w posępnych myślach.

— Masz ochotę na jajecznicę? — pyta wreszcie Syriusz, przerywając ciszę. Podnosi się ze stękiem i przenosi magią puste kubki do zlewu.

— Yhym... i na kolejną kawę też.

Syriusz śmieje się cicho, ale nie ma w tym cienia radości, to tylko wyuczona reakcja nabyta w afekcie życia w społeczeństwie.

— A gdzie dzieciaki? — Remus pyta, mając na myśli Hermionę i resztę młodocianych Weasleyów, którzy zazwyczaj ożywiali to puste domostwo. — Molly też nie widzę.

— Mówili coś o Pokątnej... ale niezbyt ich słuchałem. — Syriusz wzrusza ramionami, rozbijając jajka o gorącą patelnię.

— Ach... To już czas na Hogwart?

— Gdzie tam. Jeszcze solidny miesiąc im został, po prostu chyba chcieli chwilę odetchnąć — mówi Syriusz. — Myślisz, że może Molly mogłaby...?

— Wątpię. — Remus kręci przecząco głową. — Są naprawdę zdeterminowani, by nikt nie odwiedzał Harry'ego.

— Sukinsyny — mruczy Syriusz, a Remus mu po cichu potakuje.

* * *

Harry budzi się w nocy oblany potem. Przez chwilę leży, ciężko oddychając. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, gdy jego serce nie łomocze już tak w piersi, jest w stanie się podnieść. Z obrzydzeniem zauważa, że cały oblany jest zimnym potem, który przykleja materiał koszuli i spodni do lepkiego ciała.

— A prysznic dopiero jutro... — wzdycha.

Przez chwilę wszystko jest w porządku, ale potem zimna mgiełka jak macka wspina się po spoconym, odsłoniętym karku Harry'ego. Chłopak aż wzdryga się i gwałtownie odskakuje. Jego przyspieszony oddech zmienia się w białą parę, a serce przyspiesza.

Dementorzy.

Temperatura w celi spada o kilka stopni, a przynajmniej według odczucia Harry'ego. W jego głowie odtwarzają się krzyki Lily Potter jak na zepsutym nagraniu na magnetofonie — zniekształcony dźwięk i ta sama sekwencja powtarzana w kółko. Ciągle ten sam rozpaczliwy krzyk.

Z sekundy na sekundę dźwięk przybiera na sile, aż Harry nie słyszy dzwonienia w uszach. Z okrzykiem pada na zimną posadzkę i zakrywa uszy dłońmi, otwierając usta w niemym krzyku.

Wszystko ustaje tak nagle jak się zaczęło.

Harry przez chwilę jeszcze leży z zamkniętymi oczami, ale w końcu podnosi się i rozgląda dookoła z zaskoczeniem. Dlaczego nagle znalazł się w ogrodzie? I to tak bardzo znajomym... Otaczają go rozłożyste krzaki białych róż o mdłym, słodkim zapachu, gdzieś hen daleko żółcią mienią się wysokie słoneczniki, a na przeciwko niego stoi Lord Voldemort we własnej osobie.

Uśmiecha się drapieżnie i mruży te czerwone oczy. Harry przełyka ślinę.

— Tęskniłeś?082dadd"— Tęskniłeś?/p


	12. Rozdział 11

Mdły i ciężki zapach róż otacza Harry'ego, otumaniając zmysły i odbierając trzeźwość umysłu. Dlatego po prostu wpatruje się w Voldemorta — w jego wysoką, szczupłą postać skrytą pod warstwą czarnych ubrań, uśmiech rozciągający mięśnie twarzy w nienaturalnej pozycji i oczy lśniące krwią.

— Dlaczego znowu mnie męczysz?

Voldemort jedynie irytująco mruga, w tym czasie uśmiech powoli znika, przemieniając się w neutralny wyraz twarzy. Rozkłada ręce, jakby chciał powiedzieć: oto jestem.

— To, mój mały, dzielny czarodzieju — na chwilę przerywa, by skierować ciężkie spojrzenie na Harry'ego, jakby czegoś szukając w wątłej posturze chłopca. Widocznie to znajduje, bo kiwa głową i kontynuuje — jest rzeczywistość.

Harry parska śmiechem. To dziwne, bo myślał, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie, biorąc pod uwagę to, że ostatnio nieustannie żyje w szaleństwie strachu. Ale jednak to zdanie wypowiedziane takim szlachetnym i oficjalnym tonem Toma wzbudza w nim delikatne drgawki śmiechu.

— Że niby mam ci uwierzyć?

— Dlaczego nie?

— Za jak wielkiego głupca mnie masz?! — Voldemort już chce odpowiedzieć, już otwiera usta z ciętą ripostą na końcu języka, ale Harry postanawia, że jednak nie chce znać zdania Czarnego Pana. — Albo lepiej nie! Mam tego serdecznie dość!

Nieliczne promienie słońca prześwitują przez gęste liście drzew, sprawiając, że skóra Voldemorta wydaje się jeszcze bardziej blada niż w rzeczywistości — pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek blasku czy życia wygląda niczym wosk. Dlatego ten drwiący uśmiech, który pojawia się na wargach Czarnego Pana tak bardzo nie pasuje do jego twarzy.

— Ja naprawdę... — Harry na chwilę przerywa, bo emocje odbierają mu oddech i dopiero po paru głębokich haustach powietrza mówi zrezygnowany: — ...mam dość.

— Własnej głupoty?

Słowa Voldemorta trafiają w czuły punkt Harry'ego, sprawiają, że do głowy przychodzi mu szalenie nieprawdopodobna myśl— a jeśli naprawdę jest idiotą? Przecież jego życie od momentu, w którym usłyszał wyrok na sali sądowej nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Mógłby się zabić i nikt by się nie przejął.

Ułamek sekundy i Voldemort jest przy nim, przenikliwie wpatrując się w puste oczy Harry'ego. Ramiona mężczyzny ciężko się unoszą, a on sam wygląda na zirytowanego. Wąskie wargi zaciśnięte są mocno w jeszcze węższą linię.

— Tchórzysz, mój mały czarodzieju?

— A co innego mi pozostało?

— Życie — pada prosta odpowiedź wypowiedziana dźwięcznym głosem. Zrywa się delikatny wiatr, liście drzew zaczynają delikatnie szumieć, a Harry odgarnia zbłąkany włos, który wpadł mu do ust.

— Zabawny jesteś. Nie, ale serio, masz nie po kolei w głowie.

— Ja? — Ton jego wypowiedź sugerowałby, że to z Harrym właśnie jest coś nie tak.

— Oboje jesteśmy popieprzeni — Voldemort uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, jakby Harry wreszcie powiedział coś właściwego — ale to nie tłumaczy twojego zachowania, Tom. Jaki masz w tym interes?

— Nie byłbym w stanie wyodrębnić jednego. — Oczy czarodzieja błyskają zdawkowo. U każdego innego człowieka Harry przysiągłby, że to zadziorna iskra, ale przecież to Voldemort, który właśnie teraz sadowi się na zielonej trawie, poprawiając poły czarnej szaty. — Będziesz tak stał? — pyta. — Siadaj.

Wskazuje ręką na ziemię obok, a Harry nie potrafi rozgryźć, co tu się właściwie dzieje. Naprawdę. Chciałby prostej instrukcji obsługi, co robić, gdy najgroźniejszy czarodziej ostatnich lat zaczyna zachowywać się w stosunku do ciebie przyjaźnie. Jeszcze brakuje, żeby zaprosił go na herbatkę i ciasteczka!

— Mogę poprosić o herbatę, jeśli chcesz.

— Mógłbyś przestać czytać mi w myślach?

— Nie.

Harry wzdycha zirytowany i siada, zachowując bezpieczną odległość od Voldemorta.

— A więc, Harry, powiedz mi jak ci się mieszka w Azkabanie. Twoje wrażenia? Hm?

Harry nie chce odpowiadać na to pytanie, nie chce wracać do tego strasznego miejsca nawet w myślach. Może to dziwne i nienaturalne, ale wolałby już zostać tu, za towarzystwo mając niezrównoważonego psychicznie Voldemorta, niż wrócić do dementorów.

— Zimno — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą.

Voldemort unosi brew.

— Jest tam zimno. Cholernie zimno. Jakby igiełki mrozu z Syberii przenikały przez każdy fragment skóry aż do szpiku w kościach.

— Tak, nikt nie lubi zimna, ale odmrożenia to naprawdę fascynująco paskudne rany. — Riddle wygląda na zamyślonego w swojej głowie i chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd Harry jest w tym dziwnym miejscu, nie czuje na sobie przenikliwego i palącego wzroku Voldemorta. Nie wie jednak czy to aby na pewno zmiana na lepsze. Po za tym... pierwszy raz od skazania myśli Harry'ego są wolne od strachu wpajanego przez dementorów, halucynacji i całego tego szaleństwa. Myśli są klarowne, a całe ciało chłopaka jest lżejsze; jakby ktoś zdjął z jego bark kilkutonowy ciężar.

Harry bierze głęboki oddech, napawając się dźwiękami natury i błogosławieństwem ciszy.

— Już możesz mi odpowiedzieć? — pyta wreszcie znudzony milczeniem.

— Na które pytanie z kolei? — Voldemort nawet nie unosi wzroku, jedynie wstaje i zrywa różę w pełnym rozkwicie.

— Dlaczego tutaj jestem?

— Róże to najpiękniejszy skarb natury, nie sądzisz? — Voldemort zrywa jeden bordowy płatek i pozwala mu powoli opaść na ziemię niczym kropli gorejącej krwi. — Symbol piękna, ale i rozpusty... Miłe to dla oka, ale w zbyt bliskim kontakcie potrafi je wydłubać. Róże są niezwykłe i, och, jak bardzo, cholernie cenne — mówiąc to, zgniata cały kwiat w pięści. Otwiera dłoń, a na ziemię wysypuje się wodospad pachnących płatków.

— Oczywiście znowu mi nie odpowiedziałeś — wzdycha Harry. — Ale czego się mogłem spodziewać? Po mordercy? Po mordercy można się było spodziewać najbardziej oślizgłej odpowiedzi i steku kłamstw! Na co ja liczyłem? — prycha zawiedziony swoją własną głupotą i naiwnością, która kazała mu mieć nadzieję.

— Musimy porozmawiać, Harry. O twojej manii oceniania ludzi i przypisywania im łatek. Nikt cię nie nauczył, że w świecie tak łatwo nie jest? Nie da się czegoś ocenić na pierwszy rzut oka, nie da się ocenić człowieka po zaledwie paru jego czynach, nie wiedząc, kto za nim stoi albo jakie wartości nim kierują, co przeżył, kogo spotkał na swej drodze. Nie da się powiedzieć, że ci zasługują na potępienie, a tamci na raj. Świat nie jest biały czy czarny, nie jest szary — dlaczego ludzie mieliby się ograniczać do tych trzech kolorów, mając do dyspozycji całą tęczę?

— Sam sobie przeczysz! — oburza się Harry, a krew się w nim gotuje. Już zapomniał o swoim pytaniu, emocje nie pozwalają mu myśleć o niczym innym, jedynie o hipokryzji Riddle'a.

— W jaki sposób? — bezczelnie, w mniemaniu Harry'ego, pyta Voldemort.

— Przecież to ty głosisz tę całą ideologię o czystości krwi! Ty dzielisz czarodziei na lepszych i gorszych, stygmatyzując mugolaków i chcąc wymordować wszystkich mugoli! — wykrzykuje na jednym wydechu, czerwony na twarzy, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści, w każdej chwili gotowymi do ataku. Energia wręcz buzuje pod jego skórą, nęcąc go, by jakoś zareagował.

— Ja? — Voldemort przykłada dłoń do serca w geście oburzenia. — Zabijać mugoli? Jaki rozsądny pan zabija niewolnika zdatnego do pracy?

— I jeszcze nazywasz ich niewolnikami! To też ludzie! Mają uczucia, też się boją i też kochają! — Harry czuje się w tym momencie jak nakręcona maszyna, podjudzana z każdym kolejnym słowem Riddle'a. I wie, że jest podpuszczany, gdzieś na tam z tyłu głowy czai się ta oczywista myśl, ale po prostu nie potrafi siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy on mówi o eksterminacji ludzi, zniewoleniu ich z taką... lekkością i zupełnym brakiem skruchy.

— Zwierzęta też mają uczucia. Co nie stoi na przeszkodzie, by je zaprzęgać do niewolniczej pracy.

Harry'emu brakuje argumentów na tak oczywistą abstrakcję podszytą najczystszą głupotą głoszoną przez Toma, więc zadaje pytanie o inną kwestię:

— A co z czystością krwi? Co? To ewidentne segregowanie czarodziei przez pryzmat ich rodziców i przodków — kończy zdanie z przeświadczeniem, że zapędził swojego rozmówcę w kozi róg, ale Voldemort jak zwykle zręcznie się wykręca.

— To rozmowa na całkiem inną okazję, ale skoro już zacząłeś... Naprawdę chcesz bronisz ludzi, którzy ci nie wierzą? Którzy wydali cię dla własnej wygody, pod koniec kopiąc jak niepotrzebnego kundla?

Harry bardzo stara się nie pokazać jak zraniły go te słowa — boleśnie ubodły szczerą prawdą. A że nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w ukrywaniu emocji, w oczach Voldemorta widnieje zwycięski błysk. Kiedyś Harry zacząłby się kłócić, bronić swoich przyjaciół, gdyby ktokolwiek ośmielił się powiedzieć na nich choć jedno złe słowo. Taki Malfoy na przykład — pojedyncza obelga o czystości krwi Hermiony, a Harry z Ronem już rzucali się z pięściami. Teraz Harry próbuje walczyć z łzami cisnącymi się do oczu, więc z uporem nie spogląda na Riddle'a, a jego wzrok prześlizguje się po bujnych zaroślach i krzewach róż.

— Zmieńmy temat, co? — mówi ściśniętym głosem. Co dziwne, Voldemort nie naciska, zamiast ciągnięcia tematu i drwienia z chłopca, przez chwilę po prostu milczy.

Obaj siedzą w ciszy, przerywanej jedynie przez szelest liści i delikatny śpiew ptaka, którego gatunku Harry określić nie potrafi.

To może brzmieć dość dziwnie w ustach Chłopca, Który Przeżył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z Klątwą Uśmiercającą wysłaną przez czarodzieja siedzącego spokojnie na przeciwko, ale Harry automatycznie chce podziękować za uszanowanie jego prośby. Nie śmiałby wypowiedzieć tego na głos, ale po tym jak Voldemort nagle spogląda na niego ze zrozumieniem, Harry wie, że ten przeczytał jego myśli. Ale to nadal dziwne. Być neutralnie nastawionym do wielokrotnego mordercy, który zabijał dziesiątki, nie czując jakichkolwiek wyrzutów sumienia.

— Co powiesz na opowieść o dementorach? — pada nagle pytanie. Harry spogląda na Voldemorta z zaskoczeniem, które nagle zmienia się w strach, gdy przypomina sobie poczwarne postury potworów.

— W jakim sensie? — wykrztusza z wysiłkiem, próbując nadać dźwiękom wychodzącym z gardła konkretny kształt, ale jego głos brzmi słabo i niepewnie.

— Opowiedz mi o nich.

— Są zimni — zaczyna chłopak.

— Nie w taki sposób — natychmiast przerywa mu Voldemort, wyglądając na nieco zirytowanego odpowiedzią Harry'ego.

— Czyli co mam o nich powiedzieć?

— Co robią?Jak się zachowują w Azkabanie?

— Snują się. Węszą. Patrolują. Napawają się cierpieniem i rozpaczą. Są jak zachłanne pijawki, chcące wyssać krew razem ze szpikiem z kości.

— Nie mają jakiejś ustalonej rozpiski, układu?

— Bo ja wiem? Ciągle się pałętają. — Harry zaczyna się zastanawiać, po co konkretnie Voldemortowi taka wiedza, ale postanawia to przemilczeć. Na razie.

— Nie mają żadnych nawyków?

— W mojej celi jest okno i dość często za nim widzę przyglądającego się mi dementora. Nie wiem, czy to ciągle ten sam, czy nie.

— Obserwuj go. — Voldemort sprawia wrażenie, jakby mętna odpowiedź Harry'ego wiele mu mówiła i wygląda na wręcz zadowolonego, chociaż bardziej to zwykła satysfakcja. — Uważnie — dodaje.

— Po co?

— Potrzebujesz czegoś, żeby nie zwariować. Jakiegoś celu, niech więc będzie tak prosty i idiotyczny jak nauka o dementorach.

— I mam zdawać ci raporty jak mały, posłuszny śmierciożerca? — Dociekliwe pytania Voldemorta zapalają żarówkę w głowie Harry'ego, krzyczącą czerwonym światłem o możliwym niebezpieczeństwie. To niemożliwe, by Voldemort nie miał w tym jakiegokolwiek celu.

— Sprawiłbyś mi tym radość.

Harry prycha na to oświadczenie i pyta:

— Dlaczego oni cię tak interesują? — To naprawdę zastanawiające. Zainteresowanie Lorda Voldemorta nigdy nie jest błahe. Zawsze oznacza coś więcej, kryje chytry plan zagłady ludzkości.

— Interesuje mnie wszystko, co związane z magią, a dementorzy to tajemnicze stworzenia, o których niewiele wiadomo. Korzystam z okazji, że wreszcie mam rzetelne źródło informacji. — Voldemort wydaje się być bardzo zadowolony ze swojego kłamstwa.

— To nie kłamstwo — prostuje od razu mężczyzna. — To częściowe ukrycie pewnych niewygodnych faktów.

— Niczego innego się nie spodziewałem, wierz mi.

Riddle wybucha na to dziwnym śmiechem — ni to rechot, ni to tubalny śmiech głębokim głosem mężczyzny, ani też śmiech czystego szaleństwa, tylko jakby coś pomiędzy, niedające się zakwalifikować do żadnych z powyższych kryteriów.

— Wiesz co, Harry? — pyta zdawkowo. — Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio tak dużo się uśmiechałem.

Harry postanawia wybrać tę bezpieczną opcję i milczy, bojąc się odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Taki miły i towarzyski Voldemort wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny niż Voldemort w swoim psychopatycznym szale.

— Zachowujesz się inaczej niż w Komnacie Tajemnic — stwierdza Harry, pamiętając ostatni sen-wizję z psychopatycznym Tomem w roli głównej.

— To było dobrych parę lat temu.

— Nie o tę komnatę mi chodzi, mówię o tej ostatniej — uściśla Harry, marszcząc brwi. Dlaczego nagle Voldemort wybrał granie idioty?

— Nie gram idioty, mały czarodzieju. — Ostry ton głosu płoszy ptaki, które wzbijają się w niebo i uciekają na dalsze drzewa.

Harry ma przed oczami _tamtą_ Komnatę Tajemnic. Tę krew, truchło Ginny i rozbawionego Voldmorta. Uczucie strachu, gdy Riddle przyłożył różdżkę do gardła Harry'ego...

Nagle ciszę przerywa głęboki śmiech Voldemorta. Harry patrzy na niego z wyrzutem, naprawdę nie rozumiejąc tych zmian nastrojów i różnych zachowań Czarnego Pana.

— Naprawdę jest z tobą źle, Harry. Azkaban miesza ci w głowie — wyjaśnia.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Ty nigdy nic nie rozumiesz, wszystko trzeba ci tłumaczyć jak czteroletniemu dziecku — warczy Riddle. Uśmiecha się, ale uśmiech ten szybko znika z ust, nie dosięgając zimnych oczu.

— Nie jestem...!

— Tsk, tsk, nie przerywa się dorosłym. — Voldemort nie daje mu dojść do słowa. Harry wypuszcza powietrze z ust z głośnym świstem, ale nie zamierza się poddać.

— Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko. Osadzili mnie w Azkabanie, dla czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa jestem więcej niż dorosłym — mówi na jednym wydechu, bacznie obserwując Voldemorta spod zmrużonych powiek, gdyby ten ponownie odważył się przerwać wypowiedź chłopaka. — Co miałeś na myśli?

— To, że to była zwykła iluzja. Tamte wydarzenia nie zdarzyły się w rzeczywistości — to zwykła projekcja twojego mózgu.

Iluzja? Czyli jego halucynacje potrafią być tak dokładne, że Harry nie jest w stanie odróżnić ich od rzeczywistości? Sama myśl wywołuje nieprzyjemne dreszcze; małe igiełki strachu boleśnie wbijają się we wrażliwą skórę. Ale w takim razie...

— Skąd mam mieć pewność, że to tutaj nie jest iluzją?

— Nie masz — pada nieskomplikowana odpowiedź, ale Voldemort nie przykuwa uwagi do reakcji Harry'ego. Zamiast tego ponownie zrywa kwiat róży — wspaniale rozkwitnięty o bogatej głębi koloru — i powoli, systematycznie i bez emocji zrywa pojedyncze płatki dwoma długimi palcami i zrzuca je na trawę, gdzie dołączają do zgniecionej wcześniej róży.

Harry przez chwilę czuje się obezwładniony przez strach — jak ma odróżnić prawdę, rzeczywistość od fałszu i wytworów jego popieprzonego umysłu?

— Mogę ci obiecać — mówi Voldemort nie przerywając dewastowania róży — że prawdziwe spotkania zawsze będę tu. W ogrodzie krwawych róż.

Rzeczywiście, zerwane płatki róży na trawie utworzyły krwawą mozaikę.

— Mógłbyś się postarać.

— W jakim sensie?

— Gwiazdy, przydałyby się tu gwiazdy. Atramentowe, nocne niebo upstrzone milionem gwiazd. — Harry zatraca się w wizji pięknego nieba, za którym tak tęskni. To straszne, że w Azkabanie zawsze jest pełno chmur i Harry nie widzi gwiazd. Chmury, chmury, mgła i jeszcze raz chmury. Nawet w ostatniej chwili swojej wolności nie mógł zobaczyć gwiazd.

Voldemort nie odpowiada na to pytania, po prostu przygląda się w zamyśleniu Harry'emu.

— Nie chcesz może podzielić się ciekawymi faktami odnoście dementorów? Hm?

— Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy... Mało ci? — wzdycha Harry. — Dlaczego ja muszę odpowiadać na każde twoje cholerne pytanie, a ty wybierasz tylko te, które są dla ciebie wygodne?

Smukła i blada twarz Voldemorta nie wyraża żadnych emocji, gdy ten zbliża się do Harry'ego tak blisko, że ich nosy się prawie stykają. Czerwone oczy płoną jak ognie piekielne.

— Odpowiem ci — szepcze tak cicho, że Harry ma problemy z dosłyszeniem czegoś poza dźwięcznym sykiem sylab. — Dla mnie... jesteś cenniejszy niż róża.

Harry przez chwilę zastanawia się, na jakie pytanie właśnie odpowiedział mu Voldemort, ale musi chodzić o jego cel wzywania Harry'ego do Ogrodu Krwawym Róż, jak zaczął nazywać to miejsce chłopak. Jednak zaraz uświadamia sobie istotną rzecz odnoście tej odpowiedzi. Przerażenie odbiera mu zdolność do poruszania się, więc tylko głośno przełyka ślinę, delikatnie rozchyla usta i wykrztusza:

— Przecież różę zniszczyłeś...

 _W takim razie co zrobisz ze mną?_ — dopowiada w myślach.

Lord Voldemort uśmiecha się zdawkowo, a Harry budzi się w łóżku z sercem dudniącym jak dzwon.

Jego pierwszą czynnością jest rozejrzenie się po celi w panice, ale pomieszczenie jest ciche i spowija je delikatna zasłona mroku. Harry opada na poduszki wycieńczony i przykłada ramię do czoła, czując bijące od niego ciepło.

Nie potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego nie czuje ulgi, a jedynie desperacką potrzebę powrotu do miejsca, gdzie istniał choć cień szansy na racjonalność i rozmowę z drugim człowiekiem. Bo Harry'ego w Azkabanie powoli zabija strach i samotność.

W końcu ociężale wstaje z łóżka w poszukiwaniu szklanki wody. Na całe szczęście jakaś została, więc wypija ją jednym haustem, wyciera mokre usta rękawem koszuli i odwraca się w stronę łóżka, napotykając przekrwione oczy Ginny.

Stoi samotnie, jej wątła postura ostro odcina się od mroku pokoju. Ogniste włosy, ale i całe ciało pokrywa warstwa krwi.

Jedenastoletnia dziewczynka powoli unosi swoją drobną rękę, a Harry potrafi jedynie stać z bijącym sercem i przyglądać się jak drobne palce zaciskają się na jego szyi. Do prawej ręki dołącza lewa, a Harry'emu zaczyna brakować tchu. Po kilku desperackich próbach zaczerpnięcia oddechu, jego ciało się budzi i próbuje odciągnąć ręce dziewczyny. Ale są zimne i śliskie zupełnie jak ręce trupa. Palce Harry'ego ślizgają się po stęchłej krwi, którą pokryta jest skóra dziewczyny, nie potrafiąc porządnie złapać i odciągnąć rąk Ginny od swojego gardła.

Uśmiech Ginny powiększa się z każdą sekundą, gdy Harry'emu pozostaje coraz mniej tlenu. Oddech jest charczący i Harry chce zawołać strażnika albo po prostu krzyknąć, błagając o pomoc, ale w tym momencie palce na jego gardle zaciskają się jeszcze mocniej, zaskakując go niesamowitą siłą i Harry całkowicie traci dostęp do tlenu.


End file.
